New Love?
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: After arriving at the park where Aoyama had asked Ichigo to meet him, he's no where to be found. What happen to him? What does Kisshu have to do with this? And will his plan to win Ichigo's heart work?
1. Kidnapped! Or Catnapped?

Ayame-chan: Hi!

Kisshu: Why am I here?

Ayame-chan: You're gonna be in my story!

Kisshu: This is going to suck!

Ayame-chan: Ichigo falls in love with you.

Kisshu: This is going to be awesome!

Ayame-chan: Hehehe!

Kisshu: Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo mew mew!

Ayame-chan: If I did, I'd would be making KisshuxIchigo episodes!

It was a beautiful spring day. The flowers bloomed, the sky blue as can be. It wasn't to cold, but it wasn't to hot it was perfect. That's exactly what a young red haired girl thought. The girl? Ichigo, the happy-go-lucky girl that was stubborn, kind, and caring. Ichigo was making her way to the park because her true love Aoyama told her to meet him under the biggest cherry tree there. Ichigo wondered why, was he going to tell her he loved her? That they would be boyfriend and girlfriend? 'I sure hope so!' Ichigo thought hopefully as she skipped happily. Yes, today couldn't be better! Little did she know that the stalker we all know and love, the same alien with dark forest green hair, a playful, mischievous smirk, and absolutely beautiful golden eyes was watching her. Kisshu was always there, just watching and waiting. He had a plan to make her his once and for all. 'Ichigo...I've had enough waiting. You will be mine.' With a snicker he teleported.

Ichigo had finally made it to the cherry tree, but Aoyama wasn't there. 'Where is Aoyama-kun? Maybe i'm early! That would be great! Then he would be really happy, and he might hug me or...' As Ichigo was in her own little world, a certain green haired alien had also made his way to the cherry tree. He had already been there, he had to make sure the tree-hugger didn't get in his way. What did he do? Not much. Just knocked him out than took him back to his ship, into a prison cell. He would have killed him, but what would Ichigo think? Hate. That's what. So, he settled for just keeping him locked away.

Ten minutes had past by and Ichigo started getting worried. 'Where is he? Did something happen? Aoyama-kun, where are you?' Ichigo thought scared. What had happen to her prince charming? Had he forgotten? Did something bad happen? Her head was starting to hurt from all the worry until there was a ripple in the air. She turned around only for soft lips to meet her forehead. She jumped back almost falling over if it wasn't for Kisshu catching her, she probably would have. "K-Kisshu! L-let go!" Ichigo yelled with a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Awww, but I wanted to play with you kitten." Said Kisshu with a playful smirk, his strong arms still around her. After struggling Ichigo was finally able to get out of his grip, although, she kinda felt sad to do so."Go away Kisshu! I don't have time for you annoying me today! Aoyama-kun told me to meet him here, so I would really like it if YOU weren't here!" Ichigo snapped with irritation in her voice. "Doesn't look like he's here now, does it?" Teased Kisshu. He already knew why, but it was fun messing with her. "H-he'll be here! Any minute now..." Ichigo wasn't so sure anymore. Wait, if something did happen why was she still here? She had to go look for him! "Kisshu, I have to go-" Kisshu cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Honey, since he isn't here how about I keep you company?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He grabbed her hand than teleported with a mischievous look in his eyes. Ichigo gasped as she closed her eyes tight.

"You can open your eyes now, kitten" Kisshu whispered in her ear. When Ichigo did open her eyes the first thing she notice was her hand still in Kisshu's. She felt like electricity shot through her, like she was hit by lightning. It was a weird feeling, she was paralyzed. "Koneko-chan?" Curiosity was in his voice mixed with amusement, Kisshu had notice the odd look on her face, wondering what she might be thinking about. "Huh? Nani?" Then Ichigo realized she was STILL holding his hand and quickly let go while her face turned a dark red. "Kisshu, where am I? Why did you kidnap me? Take me back NOW!" Ichigo was furious. Something bad might have happen to Aoyama, and she was here with a perverted alien when she should be out looking for him! "Me and you are going to have so much fun Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said happily, his face shined with pure happiness. He finally had a chance to win her heart! That made him happy beyond reason. He loved her more then anyone or anything, but with the tree-hugger in the way he didn't really have a chance. But now he was gone, now he could make her his!

Ichigo looked around, she was at a beach. Big crystal blue ocean, white soft sand, but when she turned around it looked like a jungle! She definitely wasn't in japan anymore. Fear was creeping it's way into her. 'Oh no...' Ichigo thought. Does this mean she's stuck here with Kisshu? Will she ever be able to go home? What did Kisshu mean by "fun"? 'Aoyama-kun help!'

Ayame-chan: I know it's short! But, the next chapter will be longer than this!

Kisshu: Forehead! I WANT LIPS!

Ayame-chan: You'll get your kiss! Just wait!

Kisshu: Fine...Why are you hiding behind me?

Ayame-chan: This is my first story...I'm scared of flames! HOLD ME! *jumps into Kisshu's arms*

Kisshu: *Sigh* Review, please! I want my kiss!


	2. Fun in the sun!

Ayame-chan: Kisshuuu! Come on!

Kisshu: I'm here, now stop yelling!

Ayame-chan: What were you doing?

Kisshu: N-nothing!

Ayame-chan: What's that behind your back?

Kisshu: Leave me alone!

Ayame-chan: *Grabs picture from Kisshu* Ichigo is gonna kill you!

Kisshu: Heh, heh...

Ayame-chan: *Rolls eyes* Do the disclaimer!

Kisshu: Ayame-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Mew-Ayame: The tree-hugger is still there, so it must be true. -_- This is T because you can't trust Kisshu...

Kisshu: I'm not that bad!

Ayame-chan: Suuure. Anyway, *looks at reader* hope you like the story!

"Come on kitten, let's go swim!" Kisshu shouted excited. "B-but I don't even have a swimsuit! A-and I really need to go home!" Ichigo did not want to stay here with him, who knows what he would do to her. "Don't worry Koneko-chan. I already have one for you." After saying that he made a two piece bikini appear. It was light pink with little strawberries on it. "Now, all you have to do is change into it..." Kisshu said with a perverted smirk on his face. There was no way in hell she was about to do that! Ichigo looked around desperately for a place to change without the perverted alien seeing. She saw in the distance what looked like a hut and with a smile on her face, she ran towards it. 'Damn it...I should have gotten rid of that thing...' Kisshu thought sadly.

Ichigo had changed into the bikini, but didn't want to leave the hut. It wasn't to big, two or three people could fit in it. She was still worried about Aoyama. 'Maybe he was just late...but he's never late! It's always me who's late...Now i'm stuck here with Kisshu.' Tears were forming in her eyes now. Before they could fall, Kisshu came into the hut. "Hmmm..." Kisshu was looking at her like a tiger looking at it's prey. "You look good in that Koneko-chan." Ichigo didn't like the perverted look on his face. "D-don't look at me like that!" Ichigo snapped with a dark blush. "I can't help it Koneko-chan! Just look how big-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Ichigo threw her shoe right at his face. Hitting him in between the eyes. "PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled at the top of her lungs. Kisshu smirked than teleported behind Ichigo putting his arms around her waist. "That wasn't very nice, kitten." Kisshu whispered sensually in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, but not in a scared or bad way. "Let me go!" Ichigo struggled weakly. It felt good being in his arms. So warm, caring, loving...'NO! I don't like Kisshu! I love Aoyama-kun...right? Of course!'

"Fine.." Kisshu sighed as he let her go. Getting her to fall in love with him wasn't going to be easy, but he wouldn't give up! Never! Then, a smirk made it's way onto his face. 'What's with that smirk?' Ichigo thought worriedly, that's when he took his shirt off and threw it to the side. When he started taking his pants off Ichigo screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Every color of red was jealous at the blush on Ichigo's face. "Well, I have to change into my swimming clothes to, kitten." Kisshu said, amusement clearly in his voice. "Would you like to watch?" He chuckled when her face got even more red. "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled as she ran out of the hut.

Ichigo was sitting down on the soft white sand thinking what she was going to do. How could she get home? Dose the other Mews know she's missing? How long has she been here? But the thing that worried her most, was Aoyama. 'Where are you?' Sadness was all she felt now. His smile...She missed it so much. 'Aoyama-kun...' She was so into her thoughts, she failed to notice Kisshu was right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, floating up. By that time, Ichigo was freaked out. She put her arms around his neck and held on as tight as she could. "You're softer than I thought you were, kitten." His famous smirk was on that adorable face of his. "PUT ME DOWN!" Ichigo was getting sick being up so high. "Are you sure kitten?" Kisshu replied loosening his grip. "KISSHUUUU!" Ichigo screamed into his ear. "Clam down Koneko-chan!" That scream seriously hurt. He can hear way better than a human can. "You want me to put you down?" You could see he was up to something, but Ichigo didn't notice, she was to angry and scared. "YES!" She was feeling dizzy now. "Okay..." Kisshu floated over to the ocean."Wait! Don't-" Ichigo screamed when he let her go, falling into the cold sea water. "You wanted down, kitten!" Kisshu laughed, letting himself fall into the crystal blue ocean.

"KISSHU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ichigo shouted with rage. "Your gonna have to catch me first kitten!" Kisshu chuckled, swimming away from the furious strawberry. What's with him? Treating her like some...some...TOY! Well, two can play at that game! "Oh, Kisshu..." Ichigo said sweet yet seductively. "Huh?" Kisshu stopped swimming, looking at her confused. "Come here..." She said in the same voice, eyes half lidded. 'Wonder what kitty wants...' Kisshu thought pervertedly swimming back to the Neko Mew. As soon as he got close enough she put both her hands on his head, then pushed him underwater. What she didn't know was that he could breathe underwater, so it was no problem at all for him. But, he had an idea.

He didn't try to get away, not struggling, not anything. "Kisshu...?" Ichigo finally let go of his head, pulling him back up. "K-kisshu?" He wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. "KISSHU!" She was able to bring him back to shore, panicking. "Don't die! Please, Kisshu! KISSHU!" He didn't flinch, his chest wasn't moving either. So, the only thing she could think of was mouth to mouth. But when her lips touched his, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down onto him. Ichigo was frozen. It was like nothing in the world matter, the way he kissed her was amazing. So much love, affection, longing. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull away. That is, until she realized three things.

1. She was on top of Kisshu.

2. He was kissing her.

3. She liked it.

Ichigo jumped to her feet, blushing madly. "Y-y-y-you tricked me!" Ichigo yelled shakily. "Yes, but it seems you liked it." The golden eyed boy replied licking his lips. "I-I-I uh, um, well..!" Ichigo stuttered. How could she have liked it? She was in love with Aoyama? It was more like a question to her now. He was sweet, kind, and...what else? Kisshu was exciting, funny, playful, handsome... 'Stop it Ichigo! You don't love Kisshu! But he isn't so bad...He is pretty sweet when he wants to be...' The thoughts were overwhelming. Did she love Kisshu? Wasn't Aoyama her one and only love? "It doesn't matter! J-just take me home Kisshu..." Ichigo didn't know anymore. She just wanted to go home and cry into her pillow. "Ichigo..." Oh no. He didn't say Koneko-chan.

Kisshu stood up, looking at her with those incredible golden eyes. He hugged Ichigo tight. "Kisshu?" Ichigo mumbled, blushing. "Ichigo, I love you so much...I'd do anything for you! Not being able to see your beautiful face everyday kills me. Not being able to hold, kiss, or hear your voice hurts, but not as much as knowing you don't love me. Please, Koneko-chan, Ichigo, give me a chance." Kisshu pleaded. Embracing her lovingly. 'W-what do I do? What should I tell him?' Ichigo was lost for words.

"Kisshu, I..."

*Meanwhile at the ship*

'Bored. So, so bored.' Taruto, the youngest of the aliens thought. Pai was making plans to kill the Mews, Kisshu had left saying he wouldn't be back until later. He had a big stupid grin on his face when he left. 'Probably had something to do with the old hag.' Taruto thought annoyed. His thoughts were cut short when he heard a loud moan coming from one of the prison cells. As he got closer, he saw exactly what it was. The black haired idiot that turned into the Blue Knight! 'Heh, heh, I don't know how you got here, but this should be fun...' Taruto thought evilly.

Ayame-chan: Sooo...Kisshu, did you like the kiss?

Kisshu: I love any kiss from Koneko-chan!

Ayame-chan: Not from Ichigo...*smirks*

Kisshu:...*blush*

Ayame-chan: Review, please!


	3. Baka fairy!

Ayame-chan: Thank ya for the reviews!

Kisshu: **Walks in with kiss marks all over his face**

Ayame-chan: Dutch Mew Anzu?

Kisshu: ...Yeah...

Ayame-chan: **Giggles**

Ichigo: KISSHUUU!

Ayame-chan: She found out about the picture! Run, Kisshu! RUN!

Kisshu: Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! **Takes off running**

Ayame-chan: He could have just teleported...

(Aoyama's POV)

When I opened my eyes everything was a blur. My head felt like people were hitting it with a baseball bat. After blinking a few times things got more clear, I looked around and notice I was in some kind of jail. Gray walls, a mat, which I suppose it's for sleeping on. Other then that, it was completely empty. Just how did I get here? All I remember is hearing someone laugh and the feeling of being knocked out. Who would want to kidnap me? Everyone likes me, right? Suddenly, a door open revealing what looked like a small elf!

(End Aoyama's POV)

"Hello, baka." Taruto sneered, looking at the pathetic human. "W-who are you? W-what do you want?" The baka whispered shakily. "I'm the magical forest elf, here to grant your every wish." Taruto scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You are! Okay, I wish for all the trees to be saved from being turned into paper!" Aoyama said with a big grin. "You really are a baka!" Taruto then thought of something and smiled evilly. "This should teach you a lesson for helping those old hags!" Taruto snapped his fingers. There was a "poof" sound and after the smoke disappeared, Taruto started laughing crazily. Aoyama was wearing what seemed to be a tinkerbell dress, but it was pink with little hot pink hearts. The wings were a light pink, it also had hearts dangling from the wings. It had sparkles all over it. His face didn't look any better, he had hot pink eyeliner, red lipstick, and light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Wonder what the old hag would think!" Taruto laughed out. Aoyama had absolutely no idea why he was laughing so much. 'What did he do? What old hag?' He thought. Taruto grabbed Aoyama by the arm as he teleported.

(Ichigo's POV)

I don't know what to do! My mind tells me to push him away, but my heart...it won't, or can't? Am I really in love with Kisshu? How could I? I've been here only for, what, a few hours? Can people fall in love with someone so soon? These feelings...When he touches me I feel so warm, safe. When he kisses me it's like a burning passion of love, excitement, lust, everything. What about Aoyama-kun? That's right! I love him! Right? Yes...I think...maybe...Why does love have to be so complicated!

(Kisshu's POV)

As I hold her everything seems so right in the world. Her soft hair tickling my cheeks, her sweet strawberry scent, her warm body against mine. I could feel her heart speeding up, her eyes looked as though she was in deep thought. I don't want to get my hopes up, but having her in my arms...I can't let her go! Never...even if she doesn't love me. I love Ichigo to much. I couldn't just walk away, that tree-hugger, that feeble human doesn't deserve her! She's mine! Ichigo is my Koneko-chan, my strawberry, my...love. I'll do whatever it takes to make her see that, no one else can have her.

(End POV's)

"Kisshu, I..." She looked up into those golden amber eyes. They looked like two burning suns filled with love. Ichigo felt her breath leave her lungs, his eyes...so beautiful. She moved her face closer to Kisshu's, his breath blew on her lips. 'I think I...do lov-' Before she could finish that thought, there was a ripple in the air, causing the warm, romantic scene to cool down. 'DAMN IT! I'M GONNA KILL WHO EVER TELEPORTED HERE!' Kisshu thought enraged. His kitten was about to KISS HIM! 'I-I-I was about to kiss Kisshu? What's going on with me!' Ichigo was blushing a bright crimson red by the thought. As they turned around to see just who the intruder was, Ichigo's eyes went huge. There, Aoyama, in a fairy dress, with makeup on. Ichigo didn't know if she should be happy he's okay or scream. Kisshu, on the other hand, burst out laughing. "I-I-I A-A-ALWAYS KNEW YOU W-W-WERE TO PERFECT!" Kisshu was able to yell out, still laughing. To say Ichigo looked shocked would be an understatement. "A-Aoyama-kun...?" She gasped out. Was this the guy she loved? The guy that made her melt whenever he smiled? "Ichigo? What's going on?" The very Bewildered tree-hugger asked. "This went better then I thought it would!" The little alien, Taruto, said giggling. "But it's time to go back, ja ne!" Taruto teleported away with the baka-fairy. "AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo yelled trying, but failing, to grab hold of the tree-hugger. "Talk about entertainment!" Kisshu was still chuckling, but at least he wasn't rolling on the ground anymore.

"Kisshu, take me back home. I have to save Aoyama..." Kisshu was sadden by-HEY! She didn't say "kun" Maybe there's hope after all! "Okay, kitten. But first..." Kisshu pulled Ichigo to his built chest, his arms around her waist. "K-K-Kisshu?" He lowered his lips to her ear, then whispered sensually. "I'll show you what a real man is like, my Koneko-chan..." He kissed her, when she gasped he took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. 'This feels so wrong...but so good.' The dazed Ichigo thought. 'Mmmm, delicious. Sweet like strawberries, yet, very much sweeter.' Kisshu thought, happier than a kid who got anything and everything he wanted for christmas. "Ready to go, kitten?" Kisshu said after breaking the kiss. "Huh...? Wha...?" Ichigo was in such a daze, she couldn't even talk. Her cheeks said it all, though. Kisshu smirked as he took Ichigo by the hand and teleported to her room. It was night time, the room was covered in darkness. "Bye, Ichigo..." Ichigo finally got out of the daze, her cheeks, however, were still red as her hair. "B-bye, Kiss u.." Hold on, did she say...? "What was that, Koneko-chan?" Did she really just say "Kiss u?" "K-K-K-Kisshu! I meant to say Kisshu!" Ichigo was waving her arms up and down like someone who desperately wanted you to look at them. "Ichigo..." Not again! "W-what?" He hooked his finger under her chin. 'Is he going to kiss me again? No! I can't let him...no...I want him...NO! S-stop it, Ichigo!' As his face got closer, Ichigo was about to slap him, but he stopped it with his free hand. He gazed at her, looking into her hershey chocolate eyes. He kissed her softly, tenderly, so sweet and loving. Ichigo's cat ears lay flat on her head. She hadn't notice her cat ears and tail were out. Actually, they've been out since she saw Kisshu with his shirt off. "I love you, Ichigo..." Kisshu whispered before teleporting, leaving a very red Ichigo. "Kisshu..." Wait, did she forget something? Oh, it can wait until tomorrow. With that said, Ichigo changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

**At the ship**

"That was so funny! The look on that old hags face was priceless!" The amused Taruto said, laughing. The tree-hugger was back in his prison cell, playing with the hearts on his dress. "Now, let's see what other things we can do to you..." Taruto mumbled with an evil smile.

Ayame-chan: Thanks to AnimeDrawerandFan123 (from deviantART) for the awesome fairy idea! If you have your own idea on what Taruto should do next to Aoyama, let me know! Two other people from deviantART said Aoyama should be gay, and to dress him up as Little Red Riding Hood. :D

Pai: How could he be gay? The only other guy he could flirt with there would be...OH, HELL NO!

Ayame-chan: **Evil smirk**

Pudding: Review, na no da!

Ayame-chan: Taruto is gonna be here next!

Pudding: Yay, na no da! Pudding gets to see Tar-Tar! Na no da!


	4. Aoyama likes PAI!

Ayame-chan: Kisshu is still running from Ichigo, so Pudding and Taruto are here!

Pudding: Hi, na no da!

Taruto: This is stupid! Can I go home?

Ayame-chan: You wouldn't be able to spend time with Pudding, though. **Smirks**

Taruto: I-I-I don't care! **Blush**

Pudding: Tar-Tar turn red, na no da! Cool, na no da! **Glomps Taruto**

Taruto: S-stop it! **darker blush**

Pudding: Tar-Tar even more red, na no da! Yay, na no da!

Ayame-chan: **Laughing**

Taruto: Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! GET OFF PUDDING!

Pudding: NEVER, NA NO DA!

When Ichigo woke up she had an odd feeling. Like she should be doing something really important. 'What is it? I can't remember...oh well.' Ichigo decided it must not be to important if she can't remember. She changed into a pink shirt that had a Hello Kitty head on the front, she also put on a white skirt that went to her knees. After changing she walked over to her mirror. "Hmmm, I'll keep my hair down today." Ichigo muttered to herself, she slipped on some light pink sandals then went down stairs to find her parents at the table. "Good morning mom and dad" Ichigo said smiling. "Good morning Ichigo, would you like some breakfast?" Her mom asked sweetly. "No thanks. I'm going for a walk." As Ichigo made her way to the door, her dad shot up from his chair. "You're going with a boy? NO WAY! It's that walking puppet isn't it?" By the time he was done ranting, Ichigo had already left.

**At the ship**

"You look even more stupid than before!" The laughing Taruto said. Aoyama was dressed in a Little Red Riding Hood outfit. Taruto knew he couldn't hide him forever from Pai, so why not let them meet now? "PAI! COME HERE! YOU NEED TO MEET SOMEONE!" Taruto yelled, knocking on Pai's door. "Silence. I'm coming." The calm voice replied. Aoyama's ears perked up when he heard the voice. So smooth... "What is it, Taruto?" Pai questioned, his face having no emotions. "Well, look what I found in one of the prison cells.." Taruto answered quietly while pointing at the tree-hugger.

(Aoyama's POV)

I've never seen such a beautiful man before. His eyes show wisdom, calmness, and so much more. His strong arms crossed over his muscular chest. His smooth, silky voice still lingering in my mind, wow, who is this amazing person?

(End POV)

"Taruto, why is this human here? Is the other Mew Mews with him?" Pai asked, calm as ever. "No, just him. Like I said, I found him in one of the prison cells. Isn't it awesome? Now, we can make him talk and get all the plans those stupid old hags have!" Taruto said with a grin. "Yes, but what he's wearing...Men of this planet do not normally wear such things.." There was a little bit of confusion on his face, but still hard and cold like always. "I know. I've just been having some fun with him." Taruto giggled as he looked over at the Red Hooded boy, who seemed to be in a trance. "Oi, baka? What ya looking at?" Taruto followed his eyes and they where on...Pai... 'This should be interesting...' The golden eyed alien thought evilly. "Pai...why not ask him some questions? You might learn something about the Mew Mews.." Taruto was holding back his laughter as Pai just gave him a look then grabbed Aoyama's hand and pulled him roughly to his room. Aoyama was blushing madly, he was going to be in his room? Alone? "Talk human, what are your plans with the Mew Mews?" Pai asked coldly. "W-well, uh, um..." Aoyama stuttered blushing, 'Way to be smooth!' He thought. Pai was already getting irritated from the feeble human. "How is it that you're able to transform into the Blue Knight?" No answer. "Human..." Nothing. "Do not make me kill you, human." Pai was becoming impatient. "W-what's your name?" The blushing tree-hugger finally spoke. "Pai..." What is wrong with this feeble creature? Why is his face so red? Maybe that's why he's wearing those clothes..."Pai? Like pie, right? Such a sweet food." Aoyama mumbled smiling. Pai said nothing, the way he was looking at him was...odd..."So, have you read the book Little Red Riding Hood?" Aoyama asked, red like his hood. "No..." Pai felt like running and never looking back. He was smiling such a creepy smile it made Pai's skin crawl. "I could tell you the story! I could even add romance between the girl and wolf..." Aoyama started getting closer to Pai, his face blushing and smiling. Oh. No. He. Didn't. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Pai screamed enraged. Taruto heard the scream and teleported into Pai's room. He gasped as he watched Pai choke the tree-hugger. "P-Pai! Stop!" Taruto yelled pulling the blue faced boy away. "I'LL KILL THAT PATHETIC HUMAN!" Before Pai could destroy Aoyama, Taruto teleported with him.

**At the park**

Ichigo sighed as she walked down the parks path. She couldn't stop thinking of Kisshu, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his kiss...'Get a hold of yourself Ichigo! He's the enemy, you can't love the enemy! R-right?' Ichigo didn't know. Her mind said he's nothing to her, but her heart said he was everything. Before Ichigo realized what she was saying, she whispered, "I need you, Kisshu..." There was a ripple in the air, along with a laugh. "Awww, does my kitty miss me?" Ichigo whipped her head around towards the voice, guess who? Oh yeah, it's Kisshu! "K-Kisshu!" Ichigo had a small blush on her cheeks as he got closer. "Must you yell my name every time you see me, Koneko-chan? I know other ways to make you scream my name." Kisshu winked suggestively, which did not help Ichigo's blush at all. "P-pervert!" Ichigo snapped, blushing like always. "Yes, but only for you Koneko-chan." Kisshu said with a playful smirk. "What do you want anyway? I was having a nice peaceful walk!" Kisshu's eyes were glittering with mischief, he grasped Ichigo's hand. "I want to walk with you." His smirk got wider when her blush darken. "Fine, b-but you don't need to hold my hand!" Ichigo tried pulling her hand away, but Kisshu had a good grip on it. "No, no, kitten. I want to hold your hand, so shall we go?" Seeing that arguing would do her no good, she just started walking. As they walked, Ichigo glanced over at Kisshu. His eyes sparkled bright, the sunlight making him seem to glow. 'He's so handsome...Oh no...here I go again. Maybe...just maybe I could love him. He's always saying he loves me, but...' But. That one word always stopped her from ever even trying to give him a chance. The doubts she had, maybe it was time to just let go. Just...just...say those three little words. "Kitten? You in there?" Kisshu teased smirking. "H-hai! Um, Kisshu?" It was time. She had to tell him! "Yes, Koneko-chan?" Right when she was about to say the words she never thought she'd ever say to him, someone started yelling. "I'm a tree, and I'm a tree-hugger, so I HUG myself!" Kisshu and Ichigo looked around trying to find the strange voice. "Kitten, come with me. I want to show you something." He didn't really care about the voice, he needed to be alone with Ichigo. "O-okay..." As the young boy and girl walked away, they failed to notice the bald Aoyama hugging himself. He now was wearing a very pink tree costume. People would stop and stare at the odd boy. Some giggled while others laughed there ass off. "I'm a tree, and I'm a tree-hugger, so I HUG myself!" He yelled again. Taruto was holding his sides because he was laughing so hard, that is, until he heard a familiar voice. "Tar-Tar, na no da?"

Ichigo: YOU HAD TO MAKE HIM GAY?

Ayame-chan: When did you get back?

Ichigo: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!

Ayame-chan: If that's what the readers want, they get.

Ichigo: THAT'S SO WRONG!

Ayame-chan: There is absolutely nothing wrong with him being gay.

Ichigo: THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! IF HE'S GAY, HE CAN'T LOVE ME!

Ayame-chan: Shut up and go make out with Kisshu!

Kisshu: I'm all for that!

Ichigo: EW, NO!

Ayame-chan: **typing** Ichigo jumped into Kisshu's arms, begging him to take her away.

Ichigo: **Jumps into Kisshu's arms** Take me! Take me where we can be alone!

Kisshu: YESSSSSSS! **teleported**

Ayame-chan: Mwahahaha! Hell, I did a good thing for her!

Pudding and Taruto: **Rolling around**

Ayame-chan: Thanks to HellGirlLuv for the idea of Aoyama being gay! Thanks to mariforalltmnteterna for the Little Red Riding Hood outfit, Kisshu and Ichigo taking a walk in the park idea! (Both from deviantART) And, thanks to Dutch Mew Anzu for the bald, pink tree costume and "I'm a tree, and I'm a tree-hugger, so I HUG myself" idea! Got any ideas? Let me know, please! **Smiles**

Pai: I hate you...

Ayame-chan: The feeling is mutual. Review, please.


	5. What does love really feel like?

Ayame-chan: Danger! Danger! Fluffiness to come! Danger! Danger! Fluffiness to come!

Pai: I hate you...

Ayame-chan: I love you to.

Pai: I said I hate you!

Ayame-chan: I know, I love you a lot to.

Pai: Annoying, human...

Ayame-chan: No LettucexPai for you later.

Pai: …...

Ayame-chan: Hehehehe!

Lettuce: L-L-LettucexPai? **Blush**

Ayame-chan: Yup, yup!

Pai: **Little smile**

Ayame-chan: HE SMILED! CALL THE COPS! CALL THE U.S.A ARMY!

Lettuce: Ayame-chan d-doesn't own T-T-Tokyo Mew Mew...

"Kitten, close your eyes." Kisshu whispered, Ichigo did as told. She suddenly felt dizzy, everything got fuzzy. 'He must be teleporting...' Ichigo thought lightheaded.

"Okay, kitten. Open your eyes." Kisshu said softly next to her ear. Ichigo opened her eyes slowly, at first it was still fuzzy. After blinking a couple times she gasped at the sight. It was a huge lake, the sunlight making it sparkle, butterflies and dragonflies dancing on top of the lake. The grass was light green, flowers everywhere. Some yellow, others blue, but Ichigo notice two flowers that were away from all the other ones. One pink and one green, like they were meant to be there...just those two...together. "It's beautiful, Kisshu!" Ichigo said in delight. "I found it a few days ago. I thought you'd like it." Kisshu smiled contently, he loved seeing her smile that gorgeous smile. "Kisshu, why did you bring me here?" Kisshu just looked at the lake and walked towards it, the contentment on his face was so peaceful. It was like this is where he belonged, but there was something else in his eyes...sadness? That's it...that's what it was... "Kisshu...w-what does true love feel like? I mean, w-what does it, um, well..." Ichigo knew what love was but still...What does it really feel like?

"Well, Ichigo..." Kisshu walked back to her, "It feels like the most wonderful thing in the world. When you're with that person...you're the happiest," Kisshu caressed her cheek, "when you touch that person, you feel as though nothing could make you happier, you feel warmth, safe, but when you kiss that person," He lowered his head down to her ear, then whispered softly, "You feel so much love, like everyone is gone...just you and me are there. No one else, or nothing else matters. When you kiss, you never want to stop, never want to let go. It's the best feeling." Ichigo felt the butterflies in her stomach, was he going to kiss her? "But, it can also hurt..." Kisshu murmured, stepping away from the blushing girl. Ichigo was kinda disappointed he didn't kiss her, but the look in his eyes, it was pain..."When you're with that tree-hugger...Aoyama.." He spat the name out bitterly, "It felt like someone took my heart out, threw it to the ground, kicked it around and more...Broken heart...that's what you call it..." Ichigo had tears in her eyes, it was all her fault. His heart was broken because of her... 'Nothing can't be fixed..' Ichigo thought.

She smiled sweetly and asked just as sweet. "When did you know you loved me?" Kisshu looked surprised, but smiled. "Honestly, the first time I saw you. You were in your Mew form at that school, those cute ears! You looked so cute scared-" Ichigo cut in. "So, you love me because I'm cute?" Annoyance and anger was in her voice. "Let me finish, Koneko-chan." Ichigo nodded, still feeling annoyed. "After that, I saw you walking on the side walk talking to some fur ball. I fell even more in love with you in your human form, those adorable red pigtails, your warm chocolate eyes..." Ichigo made a low growl, say something other than how she looked!

"But as I got to know you more and more, this love for you grew. Your bubbly personality, so feisty, so caring, so everything! Everything about you is amazing, Ichigo..." The love in his voice was sincere, genuine. Ichigo grasped his hands gently, she looked into his breathtaking eyes. She smiled softly. "What if I said that I fell in love with you because you're playful, fun, exciting, mischievous, funny, kind, loving, and so much more. When you look at me with your beautiful gold eyes, I feel like I'll melt away..." She whispered sweetly. "Ichigo..?" This is how it's supposed to be, her with him. Just like the two flowers.. "Yes, Kisshu?" Ichigo blushed when he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's so cheesy!" Nice Kisshu, nice..."Y-you can't talk!" Ichigo glared at him when he started laughing. "Just teasing, love." Ichigo's blush darken at the new nickname. "Ichigo, if you did I'd be more happy than words can describe. I would love, protect, and be there for you plus more. Even if you don't love me, I'll always feel that way. I'll never stop loving you, I'll-" Kisshu was cut off yet again from Ichigo, but it was her lips this time. "You talk to much..." Ichigo said after breaking the kiss. "If talking a lot gets me a kiss, then I'll have to do it more often." He smiled, kissing her this time.

Ichigo sighed blissfully, this is what real love felt like. But wasn't there something she still needed to do? Something...Or, someone...? Wait a minute...Uh-Oh...AOYAMA!

Kisshu smirked into the kiss. She was his now! Just his! Not that damn tree-hugger! Wonder what happen to the baka? He forgot Taruto still had him. 'Who cares anyway?' Kisshu thought, laughing in his mind.

**At the park**

"Is that Aoyama, na no da?" Pudding asked as she watched the pink-tree hugging himself. "Yeah, so what? You gonna try saving him?" Pudding thought for a moment until an evil grin came to her face. "No way, na no da! Pudding has never liked him anyway, na no da! Can Pudding play to, na no da?" Taruto was taken aback by this, but soon smiled. "Sure!" Pudding tackled him with a hug. "THANK YOU TAR-TAR, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled happily. "D-don't call me that! AND LET GO!" Taruto screamed blushing bright red. Just then, Pai teleported there, his face actually showing a emotion. Anger. "THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN!" Pai made his fan appear (I have no clue what that thing is called). "FUU-RAI-SEN!" Pai shouted, the pink-tree-hugger barely missed his attack.

As he ran from the furious Pai, Taruto and Pudding were sitting in a tree watching the show laughing. Pudding looked back at Taruto then asked. "Should we help him, na no da?" Pai seemed to get more mad every time he missed, if this kept going the pink-tree-hugger might get killed. "Nah, we'll do that later!" Taruto snickered. "Hey, me and you are sitting in a tree, na no da! So that means we have to kiss, na no da!" Pudding started moving her face closer to his smiling, while his face turned so red you might think someone threw red paint on him. "W-W-WHAT?"

**With Pai and Aoyama**

"Now die, human!" When Pai was about to kill him, the wind blew so hard he was sent flying towards the ground, but it wasn't the ground he fell on...When Pai opened his eyes he was on top of the pink-tree-hugger, his lips on his, him kissing him...WHAT THE HELL! Aoyama was blushing and smiling at the same time, Pai ran to the nearest trash can then threw up.

Ayame-chan: You still should call the cops...

Lettuce: Ayame-chan...

Ichigo: AYAME-CHAAAAAN!

Ayame-chan: Do you have to yell so much? If you attack anyone I'm putting you in a cage.

Ichigo: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE KISSHU TAKE ME SOMEWHERE AND THAN MAKE OUT WITH EACH OTHER! AND THAN SOMEONE ELSE MADE OUT WITH HIM!

Ayame-chan: You know you loved it when you both were!

Ichigo: I-I-I-I Uh, um, hahaha... **Blush**

Kisshu: **In a daze**

Ayame-chan: **Rolls eyes**

Taruto: Kisshu and the old hag sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Ayame-chan: Read the chapter...

Taruto: **Reads** NOOOOOOOOOO!

Pai: **Also reads** I HATE YOUUUUUU!

Ayame-chan: LOVE YOUUUUU! Review, please!


	6. Deep Pink?

Ayame-chan: Thanks a lot for the reviews! Your ideas and suggestions are AMAZING!

Pai: Thank you.

Ryou: Why is Pai saying thank you?

Ayame-chan: You'll see. **Evil smirk**

Ryou: What's with that smirk? Oh no, what did you do!

Ayame-chan: Read and find out.

Pai: This human, Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"So, kitten...Since me and you are together now does that mean we can..." Kisshu's voice trailed off, a perverted smirk appearing onto his face. "Kisshu..." Ichigo started softly, "DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Ichigo screamed, making Kisshu fall over with his hands holding his ears. "I was just joking...Kind of... " He said the last part so quiet Ichigo didn't hear him. "Whatever, anyway, we need to find Aoyama!" Ichigo said in a panic. "Why? Don't tell me you still have feelings for him.." Kisshu murmured sadly. "No! I just want to make sure he's okay...Please?" Kisshu sighed. He couldn't say no to her when she gave him that look. "Fine, but I expect an award kitten." Kisshu smirked, pulling Ichigo close to him. "O-okay, come o-o-on..." As much as she wanted to stay here with Kisshu, she still needed to save Aoyama. Maybe not...No, she wasn't that kind of person. She was a Mew! Mew Mews had to protect everyone! No matter who it was...

**With Pudding and Taruto**

As Pudding leaned more and more to Taruto, he started backing up. 'I can't let her kiss me! That's gross! B-but...' Taruto could have easily teleported away but he kinda did want to kiss her. She was getting closer and closer, he could feel her breath on his lips, but Taruto didn't notice he'd backed up so much that he was on the branches edge. Before her lips met his he fell bringing Pudding right along with him. "Itai!" Taruto rubbed the back of his head then he realized something. Pudding was on top of him! Taruto's eyes snapped opened, only to see a smiling Pudding looking back at him. Pudding started laughing when Taruto's cheeks turned dark red. "That was so fun, na no da! Let's do it again, na no da!" Taruto was about to yell at her and tell her to get off than get lost, but her lips covered his in a sweet kiss. Taruto's face had made a new color of red not discovered by man or alien kind. Pudding just giggled as she got off the red face boy.

**With Pai**

"Did...I...We...I..." Pai didn't know if he should kill the pink-tree-hugger, kill himself, cut his lips off, or scream. Either way, he had to get out of there! He didn't know or care where he was going, but he had to GO! So, he teleported, not knowing where. He ended up in front of a house, a certain green haired Mew Mew house. 'I could talk to that Mew Mew, but she is the enemy...' Pai knew this was her home because he had done some spying on her for "research". Yeah, that's why. Don't give me that look! "P-Pai-san?" Speak of the devil. "Hello, Mew Mew..." Pai was mentally debating whether or not he should tell her. 'She does seem to be the smartest Mew, though...' Pai thought, oh, what the hell. He just kissed a freaking guy!

"Mew Mew, I'd like to talk..." Lettuce was surprised by this. Wasn't he the enemy? But he did look upset... "H-hai. Um, w-what is it? I mean, I shouldn't have asked like that! Sorry, sorry, sorry-" Pai put a finger on her lips to quiet her, but he felt something when he touched her, something he's never felt before. What is it? "It's alright, Mew Mew." What is it about her? Why is HE feeling anything? "Y-you can call me Lettuce, b-but Mew Mew is fine to!" She's so sweet...'What am I thinking? Concentrate!' Pai took a deep breath. "Well, I was kissed." Lettuce gasped. It felt like someone stabbed her in the heart. "By who?" Anger was making it's way into her. Jealousy, perhaps? "The Blue Knight..." Pai whispered, but she heard him loud and clear. "A-A-Aoyama-san?" That just made her more mad! "Well, what did you do? Did you like it? WELL!" Pai was in complete shock. Never had he seen the sweet, gentle Mew so mad!

"I-I wasn't sure what to do, so I teleported. I most certainly did not like it!" Lettuce didn't know or care why she was this mad about it, but the thought of Pai being with anyone else hurt! Especially the tree-hugger! "You're going to have to do something!" Lettuce yelled, which kinda scared Pai. "What do you suppose we do?" Pai asked, his voice was calm but his mind was saying 'RUN DUDE, RUN!' Because, the look on her face was two words. PISSED OFF! "We have to find him first..." Lettuce mumbled. She was scaring herself, but it didn't matter! That tree-hugger is gonna pay!

**With Aoyama**

"Awwww, he left. Oh well, I'll go to that cute cafe Ichigo works at." Aoyama left the park, still wearing the pink tree outfit. But he liked it!

**At the cafe**

Ryou was bored. Not having Ichigo here to tease left him with nothing to do. He was sitting in one of the many heart chairs when he heard someone coming in. When the door opened, he almost fell out of his chair. He started laughing so loud you could hear him in space. Aoyama, on the other hand, gasped. His sky blue eyes are so beautiful, his body so fit, his golden blonde hair so shiny! TARGET LOCKED!

"You're Ryou, right?" The pink-tree-hugger asked dreamily. "Uh, yeah." Ryou stopped laughing after seeing the way Aoyama was looking at him. Creepy! "What are you doing here? The cafe is closed. So, get out." Ryou said rudely. "B-but I just wanted to talk..." The pink-tree-hugger sat down next to Ryou, smiling. "Get. Out." Ryou replied curtly. "You have such pretty eyes..." Aoyama said softly, getting closer to Ryou. "You better back the hell up, pinky!" Ryou yelled. He's never liked Aoyama, but now he hated him! "Come on...just a little kiss?"

Aoyama jumped on Ryou, pinning him down. That's when Ichigo and Kisshu walked in. "A-A-AOYAMA? RYOU?" Ichigo screamed, her eyes bigger than beach balls. "I-I-Ichigo! It's not what you think!" Ryou yelled, desperately trying to get up. "Looks like it to me." Kisshu smirked. "Kisshu..." Aoyama said, before he could think of all the amazing things about Kisshu, he was cut off by Kisshu's growl. "Try a damn thing with me and I'll kick your ass up and down the street!" Kisshu snarled. "Y-y-y-you're gay?" Ichigo was finally able to say. "Yes, and I love Ryou!" Aoyama shouted happily, about to kiss Ryou. "GET THE HELL OFF!" Ryou punched the pink-tree-hugger, knocking him out. "N-now what?" Ichigo asked shakily. "Let's play saw 3 on him!" Kisshu said eagerly. "NO!" Ichigo didn't want to kill him!

**With Taruto and Pudding**

"Hey, Tar-Tar where did Aoyama go, na no da?" Taruto was still trying his best to get rid of the blush that just wouldn't leave his face. "Damn! He got away!" Taruto growled. "Tar-Tar said a bad word, na no da!" Taruto rolled his eyes. "This is your fault! If you didn't kiss me he wouldn't have gotten away! And don't call me that!" Pudding walked close up to Taruto, so close there noses touched. "Tar-Tar didn't like Pudding's kiss, na no da?" The blush had found it's way back to Taruto's cheeks. "Y-yes, I MEAN N-N-NO! NO!" Pudding smiled, than kissed him again.

**Back to the cafe**

They tied Aoyama in one of the chairs, Ryou made sure it was tight enough... "His face looks blue..." Ichigo said with worry. "He's fine, Koneko-chan." Kisshu knew that wasn't true, but he didn't care. That's when Aoyama started coughing, something pink came out of him. There was a bright light, when the light had stopped shining everyone gasped. Aoyama was still passed out, but now someone was standing next to him. Someone with Icy blue eyes and a very pink robe. "I am DEEP PINK!"

Ichigo was hiding behind Kisshu, Ryou's jaw dropped, Kisshu was laughing his ass off. "W-W-What happen to Deep Blue!" He laughed out. "Kisshu, I am your father!" Deep Pink yelled. "WHAT! How...You...But..." Kisshu fainted, falling back into Ichigo's arms. "K-Kisshu!"

Ryou: DAMN YOU!

Kisshu: NO FREAKING WAY! NOOOOOOO!

Pai: My master! Deep Blue, this can't be!

Ayame-chan: You're all welcome!

Ichigo: **Crying ** Aoyama-kun!

Aoyama: I'm here, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun! **Heart eyes**

Ayame-chan: Kisshu, I told you to take out the trash! **Points at Aoyama**

Taruto: There all idiots!

Pudding: You're my baka, na no da! Because I kissed you, na no da!

Taruto: Shut up, shut up, shut up! **blush**

Ayame-chan: Review, please! **Takes out lazer and aims at Aoyama**

Kisshu: SHE HAS A LAZER! RUUUUUUUN!


	7. Date time!

Ayame-chan: Thanks for the reviews! I love when people wait and watch for new chapters!

Kisshu: You're happy people are watching you?

Ayame-chan: Yeah, so?

Kisshu: That's creepy!

Ichigo: Yes, Kisshu. You're creepy.

Kisshu: What do you mean?

Ichigo: You watch, no, STALK me all the time!

Kisshu: That's not what you said last night. **Wink**

Ichigo: **Blush**

Ayame-chan: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or disney. Just start reading the chapter before this gets even more awkward...O_O;

"Kisshu? Kisshu?" Ryou had taken Kisshu to one of the guest rooms in the cafe, after Deep Pink had so kindly showed up. Ryou untied Aoyama and told him to stay down stairs, Aoyama was blowing him kisses so Ryou went to his room. He needed a bath, because when you have a pink tree like Aoyama tackle you, you're not gonna feel good. Ichigo wouldn't leave Kisshu's side she was to worried. Deep Pink was also there he wanted to be with his son! "Mmmm..." Kisshu moaned. "Kisshu! Are you awake?" Ichigo asked concerned. Kisshu started mumbling things, Ichigo wasn't sure what he was saying until...

"Mmmmm...Ichigo..." Deep Pink giggled while Ichigo's face turned beet red. "KISSHU, WAKE UP!" Ichigo yelled hitting him on the head. "OW! What was that for Koneko-chan?" The now awake Kisshu groaned. "For being a pervert!" Ichigo snapped. "It's not my fault I dreamed it, kitten. But if you wanna see just how perverted it was I'll show you..." Kisshu winked, before Ichigo could slap his head off this time Deep Pink stepped in. "Uh, may I say something?" Kisshu looked at him than screamed. "NOOOOO! WHY? WHY? WHY ME!" Deep Pink sighed, this isn't going to be easy. "I'll take my leave now, but Kisshu," Deep Pink hugged him, "I will be back." Without another word he left.

"Ewwwww, he touched me!" Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Kisshu, didn't you know he was your dad?" Kisshu glanced at her. "No way! I don't get it, how is he my dad?" Kisshu was shocked, he never knew any of his family was even alive. He was adopted by Pai's parents when he was five. No one knew what happen to his family. "Because he was inside of Aoyama?" Ichigo asked. "No, because he's gay! How does that work? Isn't he into other guys!" Ichigo fell over anime style.

"Koneko-chan?" Ichigo stood back up then sat next to him on the bed. "Yes?" Kisshu smirked as he put his arm around her waist. "I do believe you owe me an award?" Ichigo blushed. "H-how about a date?" Kisshu thought about it but not for long. "I'll take what I can get, but..." Kisshu kissed her swiftly. "Better go tell blondie you're leaving..." Kisshu whispered in her ear. "Y-y-yes!" Ichigo ran out the room with a bright red blush.

**Ryou's room**

After taking a long bath Ryou was feeling great! He was about to put his pants on when Ichigo came in. "Ryou, me and Kisshu ar-KYAAAAAAA!" Ichigo screamed, which Kisshu and Aoyama heard. Kisshu immediately teleported into the room, but not to a pretty sight. "MY EYES! WHAT THE HELL!" Kisshu yelled with his hands covering Ichigo's eyes. "G-get out!" The very red Ryou said. "I heard someone scream! Is everyone...okay..." Aoyama had ran into the room, when he saw Ryou, Aoyama swore he could hear hallelujah playing over and over in his head. "Well, hello..."

Ryou felt like jumping off a bridge. "Come on, Koneko-chan. Let's leave them alone." Kisshu teleported, even though Ryou screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!" Aoyama was still drooling. "Y-you! I'll kill you!" Again, someone else teleported into the room. "We found him, Pai-san! We-EEEEEEEEEEK! R-R-R-R-Ryou-san, put some clothes on!" Lettuce turned away from him with a blush. Pai looked like he didn't care, shocker! "GET OUT!" Ryou had enough having people see him like this.

"Pai-san, grab Aoyama." Lettuce said, Pai at once did as told. Grabbing the pink-tree-hugger, he started walking towards the door. "Noooo! Not yet!" Aoyama was very much enjoying himself, why did they have to show up? "Silence, human." Pai roughly pulled him out. After Lettuce said sorry for about an hour to Ryou she left.

Pai had the dazed pink-tree-hugger tied back to the chair. "Now what do you want to do with him, Mew Mew?" Pai asked, an evil smile coming to his face. "I know." A fully clothed Ryou said. "What would that be, Ryou-san?" The shy yet eager Lettuce asked. Ryou pulled out three metal bats. "He looks like a pink tree pinata, so let's see what comes out if we hit him enough." Ryou laughed evilly, Pai joined him. Lettuce was giggling, this should be fun!

**With Pudding and Taruto**

"Come on Tar-Tar, let's go somewhere fun, na no da!" Pudding said as she happily grabbed Taruto's hand. "W-we have to find t-t-the b-baka, though!" Taruto stammered, his face might be stained red now. "Awwwww, we can do that later, na no da! I know, teleport us to disney world now, now, now, na no da!" Pudding was jumping all over the place. "What's that? And I don't listen to kids!" Pudding tackled him, "It's the most awesome, amazing, great, cool, super place ever, na no da!" Pudding yelled with her arms high in the air, a big smile on her face. "Fine, BUT GET OFF!" Taruto was annoyed with the energetic monkey, but also happy. It was weird. "Yay, na no da! Thank you, thank you, arigato, Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding yelled happily while hugging him. "W-whatever! Let's get this over with." Taruto moaned annoyed.

**With Kisshu and Ichigo**

"My eyes still hurt." Kisshu said while rubbing his eyes. "It wasn't that bad, Kisshu. I've seen him in just a towel before..." Ichigo mumbled. "YOU WHAT?" Ichigo blushed. "N-nothing! Uh, how about that date?" Ichigo laughed nervously. "Alright...I KNOW WHERE WE CAN GO!" Kisshu shouted excited, then he grabbed Ichigo's hand and teleported.

Ichigo had closed her eyes when he did, it always made her feel dizzy but she was starting to get used to it. Ichigo opened her eyes to see...DISNEY WORLD! "Come on, Koneko-chan!" A very excited Kisshu said, pulling Ichigo to a ride. "W-wait! Don't we need to pay?" Ichigo asked. "Nah, I don't want to!" Kisshu answered smiling. Ichigo was about to scold him, but he saw something to awesome. "LOOK, ICHIGO! IT'S MICKEY!" As Kisshu started happily spinning around with the poor mouse, Ichigo had an anime sweat drop coming down her face. "Kisshu..." After one last spin Kisshu took Ichigo by the hand than went to one of the rides. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Was all Ichigo could do on the ride, but Kisshu..."WEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS COOL!" Kisshu was having the time of his life. After the ride, Kisshu wanted to go on another one but something a lot faster! Ichigo was still trying not to throw up when he pulled her to, oh boy, the California Screamin'. "NO, NO, NO!" Ichigo yelled. "You'll be fine, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu kissed her, which sent her in a daze. "Yeah...right...okay..." The power of Kisshu's amazing kisses always wins.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo screamed. Kisshu put an arm around her. "IT'S OKAY! WEEEEEEEEEE!" Kisshu yelled happily. "KISSHU, IF THIS DOESN'T KILL US I'LL KILL YOU-AHHHHHHHHH!" They went way high up then shot back down. "THIS IS FUN! HAHAHAHA!" Kisshu screamed with a big grin. "KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

When they got off that ride, Ichigo threw up in one of the trash cans. "Make sure we get you some mints before we kiss again, kitten." Kisshu said as he rubbed Ichigo gently on the back. "You...will...be...lucky...if I...even kiss...your cheek!" Ichigo gasped out. "Awwww, it wasn't that bad kitten. Do you wanna go on the Mad Tea Party? It's not to fast..." Kisshu said kindly. Ichigo sighed. "Fine..." Kisshu smiled. "We don't have to go on the really fast rides anymore, Koneko-chan." He then kissed her softy on the cheek. "T-thanks..." Ichigo blushed. "You blush a lot, kitten!" That only made her blush more. "Shut up!" Kisshu just chuckled.

**Two hours later**

They had gone on Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies, Toy Story Mania, Space Mountain, and many other rides. Ichigo had so much fun but was ready to go home now. "Kisshu, can we go now, please?" Kisshu smiled softy. "Yes, but there's one more ride I want us to go on..." Kisshu grasp Ichigo's hand gently. They walked for about ten minutes when finally, Ichigo saw what ride he was talking about. "Tunnel of love?" Ichigo whispered. (I know there are no Tunnel of love at disney, but let's act like there is now.) "Let's go before you start daydreaming, kitten." Kisshu smirked, Ichigo rolled her eyes.

The boat they were in was red and heart shaped. The walls had flowers all over the place, mostly roses. Little angels and cupids singing sweet songs, red and pink lights shined dimly making the place feel more comfortable. Kisshu had his arm around Ichigo. Ichigo laid her head on Kisshu's shoulder, he blushed a little bit. Ichigo seen the little blush on his cheeks and smiled. "Who's blushing now?" Ichigo said teasingly. "Oh? I bet I can make you blush more..." Kisshu leaned in slowly, he was about to kiss her when... "Comeeeee on Tar-Tar, na no da! We have to kiss, na no da!" A hyper voice whined. "Nooooo! Stay away you crazy monkey!" A annoyed voice yelled. Kisshu and Ichigo started laughing.

"Wonder who that could be?" Ichigo said sarcastically. "Yeah, now where were we..." Kisshu smirked when Ichigo blushed. "Told you I'd make you blush more." He whispered before kissing her softly, but the soft kiss turned much more passionate after just two minutes. 'He's such a great kisser...' Ichigo thought blissfully. 'No wonder her name is Ichigo. Such a tasty strawberry.' Kisshu thought as he smirked into the kiss. Eventually they had to break apart for air. Ichigo's face was the color of her name while Kisshu was smiling. "I love you, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled sweetly. "I love you to, Kisshu." As they were about to kiss again... "NO! STOP-mmmpff!" It was the annoyed voice again. "Sounds like Pudding got her kiss. Guess it's my turn." Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kisshu's neck and kissed him as passionately as she could.

**At the cafe**

BAM, BAM, BAM! Was all you would hear along with the laughs of three people. "Tap out!" Ryou said as he high-fived Pai. That's when Pai started bashing the pink-red-tree-hugger. BAM! WHAM! POW! "Uh, I t-think we should stop now. We might kill him..." Lettuce had gotten all her anger out, they beat him to a pulp. She still didn't like him, but... "Fine, uh, what do we do with him?" Ryou asked. "He needs to go to the hospital..." Lettuce said quietly. "Yes, but what will you tell them?" Pai questioned. "He was mugged? M-maybe that would work?" Lettuce replied shyly. "Perfect." Pai smiled a little, which made Lettuce blush. "I'll take him and leave you two love birds alone." Ryou said with a smirk. "R-R-Ryou-san!" Lettuce blush had darken.

Ichigo: We did nothing! NOTHING LAST NIGHT!

Ayame-chan: Yeah...sure...

Kisshu: Awwww, don't lie kitten. **Smirk**

Ichigo: JERK! **Slap**

Kisshu: So feisty... **smiles dreamily**

Ayame-chan: Wow... o.o;

Pai: Baka.

Ayame-chan: Whatever! I'm gonna have fun with my cat toy now.

Kisshu: Your say what now?

Ayame-chan: **Pulls Ikuto out from closet**

Pai: ...

Kisshu: **Sweat drop**

Ayame-chan: Hehehehe, see ya!

Kisshu: Um, review please... **Puppy dog eyes**


	8. Kiss, kiss, yum yum!

Ayame-chan: Did ya miss me?

Kisshu: Where were you! I need more kissing time with Ichigo!

Ayame-chan: Weeeelllll, I went to carowinds!

Taruto: It was freaking hilarious!

Kisshu: How so?

Ayame-chan: I don't know, maybe because when it was night time and all the bright lights came on with the fun music, I, uh...

Taruto: Started dancing like an idiot!

Ayame-chan: My friends laughed and people just looked. IT WAS AWESOME!

Kisshu: You really are weird...

Ayame-chan: Power to the weirdos! **Starts dancing** Da, da, da, da, YEAH! Da, da ,da ,da, da, YEAH!

Taruto: I don't know this person...

Kisshu: I only do because I want my kisses from Koneko-chan. Ayame-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Ayame-chan: But I own my dance moves! **Still dancing**

Taruto: Baka...

"Oh my gosh, Kisshu! I don't know if I can keep going!" Ichigo gasped out. "Come on, kitten! Almost there!" Kisshu said excitedly. "My legs are starting to hurt!" Ichigo groaned. "Just a little more!" Kisshu smiled sweetly. "How much longer?" Ichigo was annoyed now.

"Look, we are here!" Kisshu pointed at the edge of a cliff. A cliff that was overlooking the beach.

(What did you think? xD)

Kisshu had asked Ichigo out on another date after they left disney. Kisshu wanted to walk Ichigo home, but she told him that was a very bad idea since her dad would turn into the incredible hulk. "Finally! Kisshu, why didn't you just teleport us up here? It would have saved us a lot more time?" Ichigo asked as they sat down, after Kisshu put the blanket and picnic basket first. "Because you look cute annoyed!" Kisshu smirked. Ichigo slapped him on the head blushing.

**With Pai and Lettuce**

"S-so, what would you like to do now, Pai-san?" Lettuce asked him, a bright blush lighting up her face. "How odd. Your face is red." Lettuce blush had darken. "People do that when they like someone or...W-wait! I-I-I-I didn't mean, uh, I..." Lettuce looked down, trying to hide the even more dark blush. Pai also looked away, he had a small blush creeping it's way onto his cheeks. "Would you like to go somewhere?" Pai questioned, his own blush darken this time. He knew what dates were. After hearing Kisshu dancing and singing, "I WENT ON A DATE WITH ICHIGO! I KISSED HER AND SHE DIDN'T KICK ME DOWN LOW!"

Pai did some studying on what kind of dates girls liked. "S-sure! Uh, where? I mean, I don't mind where!." Pai smiled at the shy girl. "Anywhere you want." Lettuce was close to fainting when he smiled. 'Is he asking me on a date? What place would he want to go? Where should we go? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!' Lettuce was panicking in her thoughts. What should she tell him? What was he into? "Do you want to dance tango!" Lettuce blurting out, then she covered her mouth with her hands. "If you wish." Pai felt slightly nervous. He was NOT a dancer. He took her hand then teleported.

"We're here." Pai stated plainly, even though he felt many butterflies making themselves at home in his stomach. "Hai!" Lettuce was getting excited. This was her first date! He might be an alien, but he's smart, cute, strong and can be nice when he wants to be.

When both of them went into the tango dance studio, you could hear the loud music playing, the stomping feet, and "Ow, my foot!" yells. "Now what, Lettuce-chan?" Lettuce blushed again. He said her name! He even said "chan" to! "W-well, you put your hands here...I put my hand here..." Lettuce explained. Pai put his arm around her waist as she put her hand on his shoulder. With the music going they started. Lettuce tried keeping up with the beat but was failing miserably.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...' Pai thought painfully. 'I think I'm doing it right!' Thinking she was doing it right, Lettuce started dancing faster. STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! Pai didn't want to upset her, but if this kept going he might lose his feet. "Try like this." Pai whispered. He now took the lead, their faces were so close... 'Wow, he's a lot better at dancing then me...' Lettuce thought dreamily. 'She's so beautiful...Maybe I could...I wonder if I could kiss her...' Pai blush at the thought. "Pai-kun..." She said kun? Does that mean she likes him? Only one way to find out... "Lettuce-chan..." He kissed her softly on the lips. The blush on both there faces made Ichigo look like an amateur.

**With Pudding and Taruto**

"Pudding had so much fun with Tar-Tar, na no da! It was the best date I've ever been on, na no da!" Pudding and Taruto were now at the cafe. Pudding said she wanted something sweet to eat. "It wasn't a date-wait, how many dates have you been on!" Taruto was enraged at the thought of Pudding going out with another guy. Why? He wasn't sure. Pudding just tilted her head at him. "Are you going to answer me? TELL ME!" Taruto yelled, he had tears in his eyes now. Why should he care anyway? It's not like their together, right? "Is Tar-Tar jealous, na no da?" Pudding asked with a blank face. "N-no! I just wanted to know..." Taruto was fighting back the tears. Maybe he did feel something for the hyper monkey, but what? Could it be he lo-No! That can't be it! No way, not a chance, never!

"Tar-Tar, Pudding has only gone on a date with you, na no da..." Taruto felt relieved by this. "Do you know why, na no da?" Again her face was blank, it was starting to scare Taruto. "N-no..." He blushed when she got closer to him. "Because...", she whispered "I love you, na no da..." With that said, she kissed him. Taruto knew then what he was feeling. Love. This can't be happening... 'Yet, I'm happy it is.' He thought happily.

But, good things come to a end. That's just what happen when Ryou came into the cafe. "Well, well, isn't that adorable?" Ryou said smirking. Taruto quickly broke the kiss, blushing like crazy. "I-I-I have to go now! See ya, Pudding-chan!" His blush was bright as can be. "Bye bye, Tar-Tar-kun, na no da!" Pudding was blushing a little, with a sweet smile on her face. "Love you to..." Taruto whispered very quietly, but Pudding heard him. That made her smile even more, along with a darker blush.

**With Kisshu and Ichigo**

"No." Ichigo said annoyed. "Come on..." Kisshu whined. "No..." Ichigo repeated. "You know ya want me." Kisshu smirked. "Kisshu, do you want a concussion?" Ichigo glared at the golden-eyed boy as he was kissing her neck. "Fine, but you won't be able to say no for to long. Like I said, you know ya **want** me." Kisshu winked at the blushing girl. "What I want is for you to stop being a pervert!" Ichigo was about to snap at him again, but all she got was a mouth full of strawberries. "You're so cute mad!" Kisshu laughed after he pushed the strawberries in Ichigo's mouth. "Oh, you are SO gonna pay for that!" Ichigo yelled. "Will that be cash or credit, or maybe a kiss?" He teased, still laughing. "KISSHU!"

Ichigo tackled Kisshu, pinning him down. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would. See, kitten? I knew you wanted me." Ichigo's cheeks flamed red. "S-shut up!" Kisshu smiled lovingly at her. "Koneko-chan, I would never try making you do something you didn't want. I just love being close to you. It's fun teasing you, but always remember I do it because I love you." Ichigo smiled. "Funny way to show someone you love them." Kisshu smirked. "Well, that's my way and you love me for it." Ichigo rolled her eyes. "For some strange reason, I do."

Kisshu flipped her over, now he was on top. "Yup! Hey, how about you and I go out again tomorrow? We could go skiing?" Kisshu had a hopeful look on his face, while Ichigo was trying not to blush. Did she blush? Hell yes. But if a hot guy like Kisshu was on top of you, wouldn't you do the same? "That sounds fun, but isn't it summer time? How can we go skiing?" Ichigo asked. "Huh? I thought it was spring?" Since when did summer come? "You didn't answer me." Whatever, it's summer now I guess. "I can teleport, ya know?" Kisshu's smirk grew as her blush deepen. "Oh yeah, that's right, um, s-sure, but can you get off me?" Kisshu grinned. "I'm fine here." Ichigo narrowed her eyes. "Okay, no more kisses for a week!" Kisshu gasped and quickly got off. "I'm off! Please say you'll still kiss me!" His ears were dropped and he had a puppy dog look on his cute face.

"Of course," Ichigo giggled, "you look so adorable like that!" Kisshu leaned his face close to hers. "Really?" He questioned playfully. "H-hai." Such a dark blush on her cheeks. "You're not so bad yourself." He hooked his finger under her chin then whispered sweetly. "I love you so much..." Ichigo smiled, also sweetly. "I-I love you so much to! Very much..." They didn't know who closed the gap between their faces, but as soon as their lips touched, it was full on making out. Kiss, kiss, yum-yum!

**At the cafe**

"So, Ryou, what happen with Aoyama, na no da?" Pudding stayed at the cafe. Ryou had told her about what happened. Not including everyone seeing him in his birthday suit. "Well..." Ryou looked sideways.

**Flash back**

"_Okay, so the hospital should be close by now..." Ryou was hurrying as fast as he could. The tree-hugger was staining his car trunk with blood, and who wants tree-hugger blood on your bad ass sports car? "There it is...I don't feel like getting out and taking you in there though..." Ryou pushed the button that opened the trunk. The tree-hugger flew out the car, rolling right in front of the hospital. "Is he okay? Yeah, he's fine..." Ryou laughed, the song "Cause I'm A Blonde" came on. Time to sing! _

_"Don't have to worry if I'm getting a man if I keep this blonde and I keep these tan. Cause I'm a blonde yeah, yeah, yeah! Cause I'm a blonde yeah, yeah, yeah! I see people working and it just makes me giggle, cause I don't have to work, I just have to giggle! Cause I'm a blonde B-L-O-N-D! Cause I'm a blond don't you wish you were me?" Ryou was singing happily.  
><em>

**End flash back**

"He's at the hospital..." Pudding giggled. "Pudding wishes she could have been here, na no da! Pudding never got to play with him, na no da!" Ryou smirked. "You could always pay him a visit." Pudding hopped up and down. "YEAH, NA NO DA! Pudding will do that, na no da!"

**At the hospital**

"What is it?" The nurse asked, looking at the odd pink-red thing. "I'm not sure, but we should run test on it. Take it to the gas chamber." The doctor replied while poking Aoyama. "G-gas chamber? How did we get one of those?" The nurse took a step back. "Uh...Ebay?" The doctor smiled nervously.

**Aoyama's dream**

"Oh, Ryou! Pai! No need to fight over me!" Aoyama said smiling. "He's mine, Pai!" Ryou snapped. "Never! He's mine. Now back off!" Pai snapped back. "Why not take your shirts off?" Aoyama giggled. "He'll like my body more than yours, alien." Ryou grinned cockily. "You wish, human." Pai grinned just as cocky as Ryou. They both took there shirts off, making Aoyama smile more and blush. "Now dance, boys! Dance!"

Ayame-chan: The reviews made me super happy! THANK YOU GUYS! **Hugs**

Oh yeah, I don't own the song "Cause I'm A Blonde"

Taruto: She finally stopped dancing. Thank goodness...

Ayame-chan: sailor phoenix black, If you want your OC in the story I'm gonna need some more info.

Like personality, age, how she got here, stuff like that. Thankies!

Kisshu: Did you really say thankies?

Ayame-chan: You said it!

Kisshu: Dammit!

Ayame-chan: Haha! Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! And great ideas!

By the way, Ikuto is a sexy cat boy from shugo chara. I'll be sure to add the crying and random girl idea later!

Kisshu: Huh? Who's crying?

Ayame-chan: You'll see... **Evil smirk**

Kisshu: Oh damn, when you smirk evilly that means something bad is gonna happen!

Taruto: **Scared** R-Review, please! **Runs away**


	9. Mew or Mew Mew?

Kisshu: She had...

Taruto: She did...

Pai: It was...

Ayame-chan: It's true, I had... **Scary music plays **Writer's block... **Lightning sound**

Pudding: What does it feel like, na no da?

Ayame-chan: Weird and annoying. BUT, here is the next chapter! Thanks to all the awesome people for the reviews!

Kisshu: There is a new person coming in!

Ayame-chan: sailor phoenix black OC!

Pai: Oh joy...

Ayame-chan: **Slaps Pai on the back of his head**

Taruto: Ayame-chan wished she owned Tokyo Mew Mew, but she never will! **Smirks**

Ayame-chan: Don't make me let the Taruto fangirls in...

Taruto: Nooooo! I don't wanna be killed with hugs!

* * *

><p>"Yes...Yes...Come on!" Ichigo was shaking in excitement. She's been waiting for this moment. Years she has been waiting and finally it was happening! "MY SKITTY HATCHED SHINY!" Yes, she hatched a shiny Skitty... "Yay! I gotta tell Kisshu about this! But first, I better save it..." Right when she was going to save there was a bright light. When Ichigo opened her eyes she gasped.<p>

A pretty girl with sky blue hair but also a snow white bang covering one of her eyes, sapphire blue eyes, she looks about 14 or 15 years old and had crutches was there. "W-who are you?" Ichigo breathed out. "Tsuki...Uh, where am I?" The girl named Tsuki asked as she looked around. Ichigo didn't answer because when she looked down her Dsi was destroyed. "Noooooo! My Skitty! I-it's gone! No, no, no!" Ichigo ran out the room crying her eyes out. "W-wait! I can catch you another Skitty! W-what happen to your other one? Did Team Rocket steal it?" Tsuki yelled to Ichigo, but it was to late. Ichigo was gone. "Arceus, I know you were helping me but why did you send me here?" Tsuki asked to no one. "I gotta get back home..."

**With Kisshu and Pai**

"Damn! Why can't I ever win at this game!" Kisshu yelled in frustration. "What is it?" Pai asked blankly. "The nintendogs disc competition!" Pai almost started laughing but kept his 'I don't care about anything so why are you talking to me' look. "Anyway, Pai, I heard you went out with dolphin girl. How did it go? Did you, ya know, get anywhere?" Kisshu said with a teasing smirk. "Stop being foolish. Unlike you I'm not the one to do such perverted things." Pai had a faint blush at the thought of him and Lettuce...DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! "You did kiss her though, ne?" Kisshu could see the blush on Pai darken. "W-why do you care?" Pai really didn't like talking about his feelings, maybe because he's not used to having any. "Just wondering" Kisshu said, yawning.

"I still do not understand what Mew Ichigo sees in you." Kisshu laughed. "There are many things she sees in me, and many things I see in her." Pai rolled his eyes. "Should I even ask?" Kisshu smirked. "No, you shouldn't. But I'll tell you this, she's one hell of a kisser!" Pai had a sweat drop when Kisshu put his hands in the air smiling. "Come to think about it, I haven't kissed her today. We're going skiing to! See ya, Pai!" Kisshu left the relieved Pai. "Maybe I should check on Lettuce-chan and kiss her...She is pretty good at-" Before Pai could finish what he was saying, he heard the echo voice of Kisshu. "I heard that!" Along with a laugh. "Dammit, Kisshu!"

**At the cafe**

"Where are Mint and Zakuro? I need to tell them about Deep Pink! Where did he go anyway?" Ryou had called them to meet him at the cafe last night, Zakuro really didn't care but Mint told him "Who cares if a guy with elf ears, pink robe, and black hair that has hot pink highlights is running around. I have better things to do! Like finish my Zakuro scrapbook!" But as soon as Ryou told her Zakuro was coming... "I'M ON MY WAY!"

When the doors to the cafe opened, Ryou thought it was going to be either wolf girl or bird girl, but it was...cat girl! "Ichigo? Why are you here?" Ichigo sobbed. "M-my S-S-Skitty!" Ichigo cried, she then wrapped her arms around him and continued crying. "W-what?" Ryou didn't like seeing her cry, but he also didn't like her crying on him. She might mess up his shirt! "Ichigo, you baka..." Ryou tried calming her down by patting her head. That's when someone else came through the doors...

**With Tsuki**

"What happen to that red haired girl? Darn it, how am I gonna get back home..." Tsuki has been trying to find Ichigo. She wasn't sure what else to do. But then she saw something or someone. Someone with...elf ears? "Hey, you!" Tsuki called out to the weird looking kid. "What do you want, old hag!" Guess who that is... "Old hag?"

Tsuki eyes changed from sapphire blue to blood, ruby red. Her hair that was sky blue now turned white as the clouds, but still had a blue bang covering her eye. Even her clothes changed from white T-shirt and light blue jeans to light blue T-shirt and white jeans. Something else was added...blue ears and a blue tail?

"Did you just call me a OLD HAG!" Taruto took a few steps back. "Y-yeah! W-what are you? A new Mew Mew?" Taruto said, trying not to look scared. "I'm half a Mew. You know about Mews?" Tsuki asked, since she was calm her hair, eyes, clothes had changed back. The ears and tail now gone as well.

"Of course I do! Those stupid hags..." Taruto could see she was about to change into the other form again. "Did you come here to fight!" Taruto said with as much confidence he could master. "No, i'm looking for a red haired girl. She has brown eyes and a Skitty I think was stolen by Team Rocket! I need to find and help her get it back!" Tsuki had determination in her eyes. "Red hair? Brown eyes? That sounds like the old hag Kisshu is with." Taruto thought the girl was kinda strange. If she's a Mew Mew, why didn't she use a power pendant? And what's with the "half mew" thing? How can you be half a Mew Mew? "Do you call everyone old hag?" Tsuki questioned the boy. "If it looks like a hag and talks like a hag IT IS a hag!" Taruto smirked. "You saying I look like a hag?" Tsuki's eyes flashed red. "I-i-if you want to find her go to cafe Mew Mew!" Taruto quickly teleported Tsuki there then left. "That was weird...Is he some kind of new Pokemon?" She wondered.

**At cafe Mew Mew**

"I-I-Ichigo!" Kisshu said wide eyed. "K-Kisshu! It's not, I mean, I-I-I-" Kisshu cut her off with a growl. "There is nothing to be said. I see you want to be with h-him..." Kisshu had to get out of there before he killed Ryou or started crying. "WAIT! KISSHU!" Ichigo screamed but Kisshu teleported away... "Kisshu...Ryou, this is all your fault!" Ichigo slapped Ryou then took of to find her love, Kisshu. "W-WHAT! That is SO coming out of your pay!" How did he put up with that baka strawberry!

"Hello? Ryou?" The voice of Mint was heard. "Over here Mint, Zakuro." After explaining everything with the girls Ryou sighed. "Hey, is anyone in here?" A new voice asked. Ryou, Mint and Zakuro turned to see...Tsuki? "Who are you?" Zakuro said with no emotion. "My name is Tsuki, this is cafe Mew Mew, right? Is there any Mews here? I could use some help, please." They all gasped, how did she know they were Mew Mews? "H-how did you know?" Mint said with shock. "A kid with elf ears told me to come here...It's called cafe Mew Mew because there are Mews here...? And i'm looking for a girl with red hair."

Ryou didn't know what to say. Mint stayed close to Zakuro. After a few minutes of silence, Zakuro finally spoke. "You're not from around here are you?" Tsuki looked down. "No, I was trying to get away from Team Rocket, but then Arceus must have sent me here. Please, help me!" Ryou and the two Mew Mews exchanged looks before Ryou said, "Fine, but tell us everything that happened." Tsuki nodded smiling. "Sure!"

**With Aoyama**

"Okay, let's try cutting his arm off and see if it grows back!" The doctor said. "W-we can't do that! We've already let poisonous snakes and spiders bite him, let a attack dog get him, played tea party with him, and..." As the nurse went on with the long list of things, a small yellow Mew Mew was making her way over to the jacked up tree-hugger.

"Wow, na no da! You got knock the fuck out, na no da!" Pudding laughed. "Oops, Pudding said a bad word, na no da." Aoyama opened his eyes. "S-Santa Claus?" It was a raspy whisper. "Hai, this is Santa Claus, na no da." Aoyama smiled. "Yay, all I want for christmas is Pai and Ryou's kisses..." Aoyama coughed. "Ewwwww, na no da. I know! I'll take you with me so we can play, na no da!" Pudding smirked as she picked the tree-hugger up even if she is small, she's strong. "Yay...We're going to the north pole...!" Aoyama whispered happily.

* * *

><p>Kisshu: WHYYYYYYY!<p>

Ayame-chan: We need some drama anyway.

Kisshu: **Goes to emo corner**

Ayame-chan: He'll get over it. Oh, and sailor phoenix black, I don't mind being hugged I'd just rather glomp the person first. But thanks for the triple chocolate cake with strawberries and lots of sugar!

Taruto: Nooooooo! She can't have lots of sugar!

Ayame-chan: **Eye twitching**

Taruto: RUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Ayame-chan: YOU SAY FUN? OKAY!** Let's the Kisshu, Taruto and Pai fangirls in. **COME AND GET THEM! YAAAAAY! **Spins around**

Pudding: Ayame-chan gone crazy, na no da! Review please, na no da! And let Pudding know what games Pudding should play with Aoyama-baka, na no da! **Evil smirk**


	10. Play time!

Ayame-chan: Read my new story.

Ichigo: Ugh, why do I have to be put through this?

Ayame-chan: Read my new story.

Kisshu: Because you want to and you love me, kitten. **Smirks**

Ayame-chan: Read my new story.

Ichigo: You wish!

Ayame-chan: Read my new story.

Kisshu and Ichigo: SHUT UP!

Ayame-chan: No kissing Ichigo for you Kisshu and no getting to see a picture of Aoyama for you Ichigo.

Kisshu and Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOO!

Ayame-chan: I don't own Pokemon or Tokyo Mew Mew. **Goes to cry and wishing I did**

* * *

><p>"Kisshu! Kisshu! Where are you? KISSHU!" Ichigo yelled desperately. She had looked everywhere for him. Her room, the park, the neighbor where she and Kisshu would throw firecrackers at then run like hell when the neighbor came out with a shotgun. But it's like he just disappeared, where was he?<p>

"Please Kisshu, if you can hear me i'm sorry! It wasn't what you think! Kisshu!" Ichigo felt worst than she's ever felt before. The boy she loves thinks she wants to be with someone else all because of a Skitty! "Kisshu..." Ichigo couldn't take it. She dropped to her knees, tears falling like a waterfall down her face. Why wasn't he coming? Does he not care for her? Does he not love her anymore? "No...that c-can't be...no...no..." Ichigo sobbed, it stared raining all of a sudden. "W-why? Why does it always rain when i'm crying? WHY!" Ichigo cried to no one. "I'm sorry Kisshu...I'm sorry..." Ichigo said before she fainted, the last thing she heard was a low whisper. "Poor little kitty."

**At the cafe**

"You're saying you came from a world that has Pokemon? And you're half of one called Mew? Then some people named Team Rocket attacked you and a Pokemon called Arceus saved you?" Ryou said blankly. "Yes." Tsuki answered. That's when Ryou started laughing like crazy. "Y-you have g-g-got to be kidding me!" Ryou said in between laughs. "I'm being serious! I need your help getting back to my world and helping that red haired girl!" Tsuki yelled at the laughing Ryou. "Yeah, right!" Ryou snickered. "Listen you..." Tsuki appearance changed to her other form, "this is not a joke! So are you going to help me or not?" Ryou took a step back. "Y-yes!" Tsuki smiled and changed back. "Thank you."

Mint spoke next. "How are we going to help you?" Mint had her tea, drinking it with no care in the world. "I'm not sure, but I really want to go home. Ash might be worried about me!" Tsuki blushed after saying the last part. "Ash? Who's that?" Mint said looking up from her tea cup. "Uh, um, w-well, he's my friend..." Tsuki stammered, blushing. "Oh? Friend as in boyfriend?" Mint smirked. "N-no! S-shouldn't we be thinking how to get me back home?" Tsuki tried changing the subject, still blushing.

"Yes, the only way to do that is if we can communicate with Arceus. Since it's the one who sent you here, correct?" Zakuro said as she leaned back into her chair. "True, how are we going to though?" Tsuki asked sadly. "Don't worry Mew-two, we'll find a way." Ryou joked when he called her Mew-two. "Mewtwo? That's my copy..." Ryou wasn't sure what she was talking about, so he just nodded.

**With Pudding**

"Pudding is home, na no da! And Pudding brought back a toy, na no da!" Pudding yelled happily. Four little boys and one little girl came running to see what toy their sister was talking about. "Wow, is that a broken pinata, Onee-chan?" ChinCha asked. "It looks like a messed up stuffed animal!" LuCha said. "Why is it all red and pink?" HonCha wondered. "It looks weird!" HanaCha giggled. "Can I dress it up, Onee-chan?" HeiCha smiled brightly. "We can do everything, na no da! I know, let's spin him around in a computer chair until he throws up, na no da!" Pudding grinned. "YAY!" All the kids screamed at the same time.

"I FEEL SICK!" The tree-hugger yelled. "It's working, na no da! Faster, faster, faster, na no da!" The chair was now going so fast you couldn't really see it. But when something green came flying out everyone ducked. 'Ewww, Onee-chan got gooey stuff all over her." HeiCha made a gagging noise. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, NA NO DA! I MIGHT CATCH SOMETHING, NA NO DA!" Pudding screamed. "We'll save you Onee-chan!" The kids all said.

They grabbed the first thing they saw, ketchup bottles. "Ahhhh, not that, na no da!" Pudding now not only had tree-hugger puke on her, she now had lots of ketchup coming down her face. "Sorry Onee-chan." The kids lowered their heads. "It's okay Nii-chans and Nee-chan, na no da." Pudding smiled, "I gotta take a bath now, na no da. You guys have fun with him while i'm gone, na no da." Pudding said as she left to take a bath. "Now what?" HonCha asked. "Let's play twister!" HeiCha threw her arms in the air. "YEAH!" The boys yelled.

"Right foot green!" ChinCha said smiling, CRACK! There goes another broken bone. Aoyama's arm was under his leg, the other arm twisted around his left leg, his right foot now over his head, almost touching his lower back. CRACK, CRACK, CRAAAACK! "I like the funny sound he's making!" HonCha laughed. "Little elves, santa might be mad we're playing with his toys. They are for the nice kids waiting for santa to give them their toys." The delirious tree-hugger spoke. "Who you calling an elf?" The kids growled. HonCha took out a huge mallet then started beating the living daylights out of him."Uh-oh, I think you killed him..." LuCha tried to act sad by it but was smiling. "Onee-chan is gonna be mad." ChinCha said worried. But something strange happened, Aoyama's eyes blinked back opened! "Wow, he can come back to life?" HeiCha gasped. "More fun for us, who wants to beat him next?" HonCha grinned. "ME!" The kids screamed happily.

**With Ichigo**

"My head...where am I?" Ichigo looked around. She was in a room, a very light pink room with fluffy pink stuff everywhere, there was kitten, puppy, and bunny pictures in bright pink frames, pink heart clock, pink computer. The bed was no different. It had little hot pink hearts and big fluffy pillows all around her. "It's so cute! How did I get here? I better find the girl who lives here..." No sooner then the words left her mouth someone came in. Deep Pink!

"I see you're awake." Deep Pink smiled. "Yeah..." Ichigo whispered. 'Wow, should have known this was his place.' Ichigo thought. "Um, how did I get here?" Ichigo asked. "You fainted. I couldn't leave the girl my son loves out in the rain, so I brought you back here." Deep Pink looked at her worried. "Why were you out in that awful weather anyway?" Ichigo sighed sadly. "I was looking for Kisshu. He saw me crying on Ryou and now thinks I want to be with him, but I don't! I love Kisshu!" Deep Pink, now understanding, smiled supportively. "I'm sure everything will be all right, Ichigo-san. But what made you cry on Ryou?" Ichigo blushed out of embarrassment and looked away. "Well, I finally hatched a-a-a shiny Skitty then there was a bright light and my game was pretty much killed..." Ichigo looked back up, waiting for a reply. "Oh my gosh! You poor thing! I would have cried to, girl."

Ichigo sighed sadly again. "Yeah, but what am I going to do? Kisshu hates me now and I can't find him anywhere..." Deep Pink thought for a minute then said. "What's the most special place Kisshu has ever taken you before?" Ichigo smiled. "McDonalds...i'm lovin' it." Deep Pink sweat dropped. "Besides that, sweetie." Ichigo's eyes lit up. "The lake! That's it...he has to be there!" Deep Pink smiled. "Then what are you waiting for? Go get your man!" Ichigo smiled back at him. "I will! Oh, by the way, do you have a boyfriend?" Ichigo has been wondering about that. Maybe him and his boyfriend could go on a double date with her and Kisshu! "No, i'm not gay silly." Ichigo almost fell over with shock. "Y-you're not?"

* * *

><p>Kisshu: I want to kiss Ichigo!<p>

Ichigo: I want to see Aoyama!

Ayame-chan: **Gives Dutch Mew Anzu a huge strawberry cake with tons of ice cream with it **Ta-da! :3

Kisshu and Ichigo: It's not fair!

Ayame-chan: You guys sure like saying the same things together, huh?

Kisshu: That's because Ichigo loves me!

Ichigo: Do not! **Blush**

Ayame-chan: Liar! Anywayz, review please! **Gives everyone who reviewed the last chapter a cookie** You guys rock!


	11. No? Yes?

Ayame-chan: You wanna know why I haven't updated?

Ichigo: No.

Kisshu: Because you're evil?

Ayame-chan: I SEEN A DAMN GHOST! IN MY HOUSE!

Kisshu and Ichigo: Say wha?

Ayame-chan: I was up at around 10:00pm since I think that's way to early for bed. Anyway, I was getting something to drink and saw a freaking shadow of a man!

Ichigo: How do you know it wasn't someone else?

Ayame-chan: EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP! It went into the wall to! o.O

Kisshu: What did you do?

Ayame-chan: Didn't move until after, like, five minutes. Went back to my room and thought, "Maybe going to bed early isn't such a bad idea..."

Ichigo: Yeah...right... **rolls eyes**

Ayame-chan: I shall call him SHADOW DUDE! Oh yeah, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter~!

Kisshu: Freaky...Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

><p>"B-but...I t-t-thought...y-y-you...WHAT?" Ichigo choked out. Deep Pink just smiled. "Oh honey, what made you think I was gay?" Ichigo stumbled for words as she looked down. "W-well, you like pink, fluffy things and talk like someone I know..." That person was actually Aoyama. Just what happened to him anyway? "Who doesn't like pink and fluffy stuff? Honey, a lot of guys talk like this!" Deep pink's smile never left his face. "A lot of gay guys..." Ichigo mumble under her breath. "What was that?" Ichigo didn't answer and ran out of the room. She had to find Kisshu! Or maybe because she saw the justin bieber CDs...<p>

**With Kisshu**

Why? Just why? Was all he thought. He finally thought she was his, that they would be together forever. "I guess getting my hopes up was a bad idea..." The pain in his heart was just as bad. He then pulled something out of his pocket. Something he had been wanting to give her for a while. "I never even got to ask you Ichigo..." He could feel the tears coming from the corner of his eyes. Why does this have to hurt so much? Why did she have to do this to him? Why did Taruto have to eat his skittles? He really needed to taste that freaking rainbow right now. WHY?

"KISSHU!" That voice...the same voice he loved so much. The same voice that made this pain in his heart... "Kisshu..." Ichigo, it was her...the same girl he loved and always would. No matter how much it hurt...

Kisshu slowly turned around and sighed. Just looking into those beautiful eyes...He could already feel the pain go away, yet, it also felt worse. "Ichigo..." He whispered, the tears he tried fighting off would no longer stay away. Ichigo gasped when Kisshu started crying. He looked so hurt...the once playful and teasing eyes she came to know and love now looked like they...they...died...

That's it. She couldn't just stand there anymore. She ran to him, tackling him with a hug. Her cold arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she to started crying. "I'm s-so sorry Kisshu! But please, please listen to me!" Ichigo sobbed into his chest. "What's there to talk about, Ichigo?" Kisshu said coldly. "I DON'T LOVE RYOU! I WAS CRYING BECAUSE I LOST MY SHINY SKITTY! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING STRAIGHT!" Ichigo screamed through her tears. "Ichigo." Kisshu said quietly. "H-hai?" Ichigo looked into his eyes, his face was blank which kinda scared her. "You were crying over a Skitty? No surprise since you cry about everything!" Kisshu laughed. "S-shut up! I-" Kisshu cut her off with his warm lips. Ichigo forgot what she was going to yell at him and melted in his arms. The kiss was soft, but still held that fiery passion. The passion he put into that kiss was amazing, so loving. Ichigo would have fell if it wasn't for Kisshu holding her up. Kisshu wanted to taste the rainbow, but this was so much better!

"Kisshu..." Ichigo smiled dreamily, blushing a little. Kisshu also smiled but not so soft... "You know, if you really want to say sorry we could always head on over to my place..." Three anime angry veins popped onto Ichigo's head. "KISSHU!" Ichigo yelled and slapped him. "Good way to ruin the moment!" Ichigo crossed her arms, that sweet little blush wasn't so small anymore. "You know you love it!" Kisshu teased, smirking. "You wish!" Kisshu just chuckled, things were back to normal.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu suddenly sounded serious. "W-what?" Ichigo's blush darken when Kisshu pulled her close to his well toned chest. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you..." Kisshu blushed then looked down. That was odd. "Yes? What is it, Kish?" Kisshu looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought it would be nice giving you a nickname. You're always calling me kitten!" Ichigo looked down this time, that blush seeming to darken each time she stared into those gorgeous gold eyes. "That's funny." He replied simply. What the heck? Why so serious? "Kisshu is something wrong? You seem so, uh, not playful..." Ichigo asked, still staring at the ground. Kisshu hooked one of his fingers under Ichigo's chin to bring her gaze back to his. As soon as their eyes met Ichigo felt herself getting lost...Wow, that's so cheesy. But who doesn't like cheese?

Kisshu kissed her again, soft like the last one. But this kiss didn't last as long when, much to Ichigo's displeasure, Kisshu broke it. Kisshu then got on his knee...'Oh...my...GOSH! Is he? No way!' Ichigo thought. Was Kisshu really about to propose? How long have they been dating? Let's see...Damn! Can't remember! "Ichigo, will you let me eat that last piece of cake back at your house?" Ichigo could already feel the anger coming inside her. "WHAT!" Ichigo thought-no wanted him to propose, but all he wanted was CAKE?

"Oh, kitten. You're to funny, but I really wanted to know if you would make me the happiest man, er, alien, and be my wife?" Kisshu smiled lovingly at her, he also had a hopeful look on his face. Ichigo gasped when he opened the small red box. In it was a pink diamond ring. It had little heart diamonds all around it, something else caught her eye. There was I+K inside the pink diamond ring. It was the most beautiful ring Ichigo has ever seen in her life, well, she hasn't seen to many diamond rings but you get the point. "Kisshu, I-I-I, uh, Kish..." What should she say? No? Yes? But she's only thirteen! That's way to young to get married! She did love him though...But still... "Kisshu..."

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: A chapter just for Ichigo and Kisshu fluff!<p>

Kisshu: Yummy~

Ichigo: I feel sick!

Kisshu: You mean love sick!

Ichigo: NO WAY!

Ayame-chan: Soooo, should Ichigo say yes or no?

Ichigo: NO!

Kisshu: YES!

Ayame-chan: I'll let the readers pick.

Kisshu: Review please! Oh, and PLEASE SAY YES!

Ichigo: DON'T YOU DARE!

Ayame-chan: And thanks so much sailor phoenix black for the cookies and cake! **Eats and eye starts twitching**

Ichigo and Kisshu: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! **Both take off running**


	12. Waiting sucks!

Ayame-chan: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the sweet food! It was almost as awesome as you!

Pai: What happen here?

Ayame-chan: Not much... **Laughs nervously**

Pai: I wouldn't be so sure... **Looks at all the unconscious people**

Kisshu: She...s-she **cough** got a f-flamethrower...**cough**

Ichigo: She w-was **cough** so hyper...**cough **and went wild...

Ayame-chan: I wouldn't call spinning around yelling "I'M GODZILLA!" wild...

Kisshu: Y-you psychopath...**cough, cough**

Ayame-chan: Hmmmm...you're week now, I bet I could get a lot more sweets out of you...

Kisshu: Huh?

Ayame-chan: Fangirls would pay top sweets for you... **evil smirk**

Pai: Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew so just get on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Kisshu..." Dammit, why does this have to be so hard? Why did he even have to ask her this? He was only what? Fourteen? Most boys at that age thought getting married meant killing yourself. Okay, so she knew this one guy who thought it meant you had to change your name to 'marry', but that doesn't matter right now. Right now, she had to give an answer to the eager alien. "Kisshu, I don't...I mean, we're so young!" Ichigo almost started crying again when she saw the look on his face. "We've only been dating for a while now to..." Kisshu's sad face then became another emotion. An emotion that scared Ichigo a little, anger. "Ichigo," Kisshu got off his knee and grabbed both her shoulders, "It doesn't matter how old we are, age is nothing but a number! And I've loved you far longer than we've been dating!" The tears now made their way freely down Ichigo's face. Kisshu sighed, the feeling of guilt coming to him. He didn't mean to make her cry, he just wanted her...to...to... "I'm sorry Koneko-chan..." Kisshu said softly as he rubbed the tears out of her eyes with his thumb.<p>

"Y-yes..." Ichigo whispered. "W-what?" Kisshu had to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. "I said yes..." Ichigo smiled. "You will? Oh, kitten!" Kisshu smiled so big Ichigo thought his face might rip apart. He then wrapped his arms around Ichigo, spinning her as he laughed happily. "W-wait, Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled feeling dizzy. "Yes, kitten? OH! You probably want to discuss things about the wedding! Okay, we could have...uhhh, I know! We should have a dance fever theme, you could have greased hair!" Wait, did he just say SHE could have greased hair? "Kisshu, guys wear their hair like that and-" She was cut off by Kisshu's laugh. "I know, but I bet you'd look funny. Ya know, you might even make it look hot..." Before Kisshu's mind went off to pervert land, Ichigo sighed.

"Kisshu, yes I want to get married...but not now, maybe when I'm at least eighteen years old..." Kisshu's smile disappeared so fast you might think he was the Flash. "But Koneko-chaaaaaaan! That will take forever!" Kisshu pouted. He looked pretty cute, his ears were down and his bottom lip was pushed forward. He gave her the...oh no, puppy dog eyes! Gosh, that face...It was her number one weakness! No, she had to be strong! She had to-"Fine, how about when I'm sixteen?" Kisshu knew his plan was working, so he pouted again. "That's still to long! I don't want to wait six years!" Record stop scratch. "Um, Kisshu, it would be three years...not six..."

**At the cafe**

"Are you guys sure this will work?" Mint asked. She was wearing what seemed to be a chicken costume. "Yes, if we want this so called Pokemon to come out you have to wear that and do the Pokemon dance!" Ryou said as he tried keeping his voice leveled. Tsuki asked Ryou why he thought that would work, but all he said was, 'Because I said it would.' Tsuki sighed, she didn't think this was right. Making Mint flap her wings up and down while skipping around in circles. She wondered what happened to that red haired girl. Did she ever get her Skitty back? Was she in danger? Was she-"RYOU, THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Yelled a very mad Mint. "J-just keep going! You're doing great!" Ryou giggled, this was just to funny. But he couldn't help but wonder why she agreed to this. I mean come on, this is Mint. The snobby girl who loved drinking her tea and making Ichigo's life a living hell. Speaking of which, where was Ichigo?

"Ryou, enough fooling around." Zakuro said calmly. "Thank you, Zakuro-oneesama!" Mint had little heart eyes. Tsuki looked to Zakuro then back at Mint. 'She sure does like that purple haired girl. Weird...' Another thing was weird, she kept calling people by their hair color. Hey, that's kinda cool. 'Pinky and greeny head come here! You to fire-' "Oh? Who might this be?" A gentle voice asked.

"Hm?" Tsuki turned around to see a man. He looked like he was in his twenties, had long brown hair held in a ponytail. He might be the reason why it's called ponytail because it looks just like one! "Oh, um, hi. I'm Tsuki." The young man smiled warmly at her. "Well, it's very nice to meet such a lovely girl. My name is Keiichiro." He said just as warm. "T-thanks..." Tsuki smiled nervously. She blushed when he kissed her hand. "The pleasure is mine." Tsuki swore she could see a sparkly background behind him, hell, she could even hear the sparkles.

Mint and Ryou rolled their eyes while Zakuro just looked bored. "He's doing it again..." Ryou whispered in Mint's ear. "It's like he puts spells on girls..." She whispered back, but soon noticed how close their faces were and took a few steps away from him. Coming to stand beside Zakuro. Ryou didn't know if he was imagining things, but he saw...Mint blushing?

**With Pudding**

"Okay Nii-chans and Nee-chan, na no da. What should we play next...na no da? What happen to him, na no da?" Aoyama was more than black and blue, he was the freaking rainbow! "We couldn't wait to play with him, Onee-chan." ChinCha said, followed by his sister saying, "We played whack-a-tree-hugger!" Pudding smiled brightly. "Sweet, na no da! Hey, I bet Tar-Tar would love to play to, na no da!" Pudding blushed a little after saying love. Because she remembered his last words to her before he left...

_"Love you to..."_

Pudding's brothers and sister started giggling, which made Pudding's blush darken some. "Oooooo, Onee-chan has a boyfriend!" LuCha teased. "Ewwww!" Both HonCha and HanaCha made a sick face with their tongues out. "Can we meet him, Onee-chan?" ChinCha smirked. "Have you kissed him?" HeiCha asked eagerly. "W-well, na no da..." What the? Pudding has never felt nervous when talking about Tar-Tar? Why now? It's almost as if she has...butterflies in her stomach. It's a nice feeling, the kind of feeling you get after beating the h-e-double banana's out of the tree-hugger. Amazing...

Speaking of the tree-hugger, he was also feeling something, but this wasn't the 'Oh, I'm so in love feeling' but oh god, did it feel good. The world was spinning and rainbows were shining everywhere. The room was pink, the sky out the window was orange, and the floor was smiling at him. "Y-you're so happy floor. W-why are you so happy?" Aoyama laughed as the floor started singing. "Yay!" The tree-hugger clapped his hands.

"What's wrong with him, Onee-chan?" HeiCha asked scared. "I don't know, na no da..." After hearing Pudding's voice, Aoyama turned his head to look at her and gasped. "Ichigo?"

**With Kisshu and Ichigo**

"Please?" Kisshu begged. "You can wait three years." Ichigo sighed. He's been begging her for two hours, asking her to marry him next week. "No, I'd rather marry you sooner! Hell, I'd marry you right now if I could!" Ichigo sighed again. "Kish..." Kisshu still had that adorable puppy dog look. "Can we act like it's the honeymoon night then?" Kisshu smirked winking at her. Ichigo blushed brighter than the sun. "NO!" Kisshu growled a little. "Fine for now, but I won't give up!" Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." Kisshu pulled her closer to him so their faces were super close, did that help Ichigo's blush? Not a chance. "I stalked you until we finally got together, so I'm pretty sure I can keep asking you to marry me sooner until you say yes! I do miss stalking you though, especially when you changed into your-" SLAP!

Ichigo did want to marry him, but not until she's at least sixteen. Being married when you're still only in Junior High School just doesn't seem right, besides, she still needed to make him meet her parents...that's right! He still hasn't met them! "Hey, Kisshu. I think it's time I introduce you to my otousan and okaasan!" Maybe she would marry him sooner...

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: Kisshu isn't here right now because I'm gonna bet him off to someone who offers the best sweet food.<p>

Mint: Ugh, why am I here?

Ayame-chan: Now, now, Mint. No need to be like that. Ryou's here to!

Mint: ...

Ryou: Why did Mint blush?

Ayame-chan: Yes, why did she blush? Does Mint like you? SHOULD Mint like you?

Ryou: Why are you saying it like that?

Ayame-chan: OH MY GOSH, LOOK! A KITTY! COME HERE KITTY! **Runs after cat**

Mint: Baka...


	13. Meeting the folks!

Ayame-chan: Is it done? Is it done? Is it done?

Pai: Shut up human! Yes, it's done.

Ayame-chan: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Ichigo: What have you and Pai been doing?

Ayame-chan: In my eyes everyone wins when it came to the bet. So, Pai...

Kisshu clones: Hi!

Ichigo: WTF?

Ayame-chan: Meet the Kisshu clones!

Ichigo: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ONE KISSHU IS BAD ENOUGH!

Ayame-chan: Don't worry Ichigo, I have your real Kisshu put up.

Ichigo: You mean in your closet?

Ayame-chan: No...heh, heh...

Kisshu clone 1: I can't wait to go home with MoonlightMew513!

Kisshu clone 2: Can't be better than going with DutchyPuppy!

Kisshu clone 3: They can't top sailor phoenix black!

Kisshu clone 4: You're all wrong, going with NaLu Seirei is better!

Kisshu clones: **Starts fighting each other**

Ayame-chan: I own nothing, so lawyers go shove it up your-

Ichigo: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to kill me Ichigo? I was just joking about the honeymoon night and changing thing! WHY?" Kisshu yelled as he was desperately trying to take his hand out of Ichigo's iron grip. "You'll be fine, Kish. My dad isn't that bad!" Ichigo growled. "Not that bad? He tried beating that tree-hugger to a bloody pulp, which you just had to stop!" Kisshu growled back. "So if he tries hurting you I won't let him." Ichigo stopped walking and cupped Kisshu's face with her now free hands. "Promise..." Kisshu smiled. "Good, oh, I wasn't joking about the changing thing. I love how honest we are-" SLAP!<p>

When they got to Ichigo's house she knocked on the door. Kisshu was sweating bullets, he's never felt so nervous before. Well, there was this one time when Taruto almost looked under his bed...The things under there are just something Taruto's young mind doesn't need to know about. The fact that they were all Ichigo would scare him even more... Pictures of Ichigo shaving.

The door finally opened.

"Ichigo! You're back! Just in time to watch blue's clues!" It was her dad who answered the door. Luck just loves Kisshu doesn't it?

"Blue's clues? Oh, never mind that! I uh, want you to meet someone..." Before Kisshu could run like hell was chasing him, Shintaro's eyes locked on Kisshu like a missile locked and ready to be shot. "OH MY GOD, IT'S TINKERBELLS BROTHER, VAMPIRE! HONEY, CALL THE DOG CATCHERS!"

Kisshu fell anime style while Ichigo had the biggest sweat drop coming down her face.

"N-no he isn't! Dad this is my boyfriend!" Wrong thing to say. "BOOOOOOOOOYFRIENNNNNNNND?" Even the fire in hell couldn't beat his blazing volcano eruption. Flames were flying everywhere, his eyes were blood red, and he had fangs.

"Well, it's been fun here. Goodbye!" Ichigo grabbed Kisshu's shirt when he started running. His arms were stretching forward and his feet looked like he was running on air. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Shintaro, sweetie, did you forget to take your pills?" The soft voice of Ichigo's mom was heard.

"Mom, make him calm down! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE KISSHU!" By this time, Ichigo had both arms wrapped around him. "Oh? Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Sakura mumbled.

"YOU DARE DATE MY BABY VAMPIRE ELF? NEVER!" Shintaro pulled a bottle of garlic powder out. "YOU SHALL NOT DATE HER!" Shintaro shouted as he threw it at Kisshu. "HE'S NOT A FREAKING VAMPIRE DAD! AND I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!" Ichigo snapped, but she was also trying to help Kisshu because now he couldn't stop coughing. "S-stop throwing th-at!" Kisshu coughed out.

"LOOK AT HIS EARS!" Her father growled. "I KNOW! THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S AN ELF!" Ichigo hissed. If you looked closely at the two, you'd think of a dog and cat fighting. "Uhhh, Koneko-chan I'm not a elf either." Kisshu said after taking a few minutes to catch his breath. "You're not?" You could clearly see the shock showing on her face. That kinda annoyed Kisshu. "No, I am not. I'm-" Sakura cut in. "It doesn't matter, any friend of Ichigo is a friend of mine. And it's about time she got a new boyfriend." Her mother smiled sweetly. "I thought you liked Aoyama mom?" Ichigo asked, tilting her head like a kitten does. Kisshu would have said how cute that was if it wasn't for her father chasing him around the house.

**Two hours after chasing Kisshu**

"Dinners ready." Miss Momomiya smiled. Ichigo was sitting next to Kisshu, her dad was across from Kisshu. Staring daggers was an understatement. "How old are you? What's your full name? Why do you want to date my daughter? How far have you gone with her?" Shintaro snarled at the last part.

"Fourteen, Kisshu Ikisatashi, because she's the most amazing girl I've ever met and it would take to long for me to say everything. Words can't describe how I feel about her, but I can assure you I love her very much," Ichigo blushed, smiling. "and we haven't gotten that far yet." Steam blew out of Shintaro's ears. "YET?" Kisshu wanted nothing more than to hide under a rock and never come out. "I-I-I MEAN NEVER!" 'At least you won't know, heh.' He smirked at the thought. Ichigo knew exactly what he was thinking and shot him her own glare that seemed to be saying 'Don't get your hopes up'.

"So, Kisshu, how long have you known Ichigo?" Sakura smiled at the nervous boy. "Well, almost a year now." Kisshu smiled somewhat back. "Really? How did you meet?" Kisshu cast Ichigo a worried glance. What could he say? Oh, I tried killing her and the human race? Mom probably wouldn't like that, daddy wouldn't like that _**at**_ _**all. **_"W-well, you see, uh, um..." Kisshu stammered, trying to think of something. "We met at the park when I was on my way to the cafe." Ichigo not only saved humans, but also smexy aliens. That's right, I said smexy.

"Why did you ask to date her, huh? Was she just some random girl to you? Or because you want to hit then run? HUH?" Shintaro growled. "Ko-I mean Ichigo, is by far the most greatest girl I know. She is far from random to me, she means so much more than that to me..." Kisshu winked at Ichigo, which made her blush happily. "How many girls do you know? Are you some kind of player?" Her father snapped. Now he sees where Ichigo gets her temperament from. "Not many, I wasn't really interested in girls when I met her." That made Ichigo smile along with another blush. "What do you mean? Were you gay before?" Shintaro eyed him suspiciously. Kisshu almost choked on the water he was drinking at the time. "NO!"

**After dinner**

"I guess I should get going now..." Kisshu liked Ichigo's mom, she was nice. Her dad, on the other hand, was more scary than Pai. And that's saying something. "Come now, no need to rush. How about you and Ichigo go up to her room. You'll be able to have some alone time." Her mother winked at Ichigo. "M-mom!" Ichigo really liked looking at her feet now. "LIKE HELL THEY ARE! HE MIGHT TRY SUCKING HER BLOOD! OR WORSE, THEY MIGHT-" Sakura put her hand over her husbands mouth as she whispered something in his ear. "Okay, you kids have fun. Me and Sakura are going to Shibuya Excel Hotel." Little hearts were floating in the air while he grinned a silly smile. "I'm not even gonna ask..." Ichigo mumbled, her and Kisshu made their way to her room. A thought came to Ichigo when they both sat on her bed. "Kisshu and me are alone...IN MY ROOM!" If only her hair could get as red as her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: Gotta love family time!<p>

Ichigo: Why am I and Kisshu alone in my room? AND WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE PICTURES OF ME SHAVING?

Ayame-chan: Who knows...

Ichigo: You're writing the story so you should!

Ayame-chan: Right, but what fun would that be if I told you?

Ichigo: W-what do you mean?

Ayame-chan: I don't plan on making this M, okay?

Ichigo: Oh, okay.

Ayame-chan: Heh, heh...

Ichigo: O.o

Ayame-chan: Don't ask.

Ichigo: I'm scared...

Ayame-chan: You should be.

Ichigo: WHAT?

Ayame-chan: Hey everyone, I'm making a new one-shot. It's about tree-hugger hunting! Everyone in TMM go after him and the tree-hugging loser must try getting away, because if he doesn't...well, let's say he won't see another tree again. Got any ideas? Or better yet, wanna be in it? Let me know! Tell me what name you want me to use and weapon!

"A tree-hugger hunting we will go, a tree-hugger hunting we will go, oh no for the bozo, a tree-hugger hunting we will go!"

That shall be the theme song.

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ayame-chan: YESSSSSSSSSS! **Laughing like a lunatic**


	14. Sweet kisses

Ayame-chan: I'm happy you guys liked your Kisshu clones!

Ichigo: Freak...

Ayame-chan: Yup, I'm freaking awesome!

Ichigo: **Rolls eyes**

Ayame-chan: Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all epic, awesome people!

Ichigo: Suck up...

Ayame-chan: You're being way to bitter! Do you miss your Kisshu?

Ichigo: ...

Ayame-chan: Heh, heh. Anyway, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. So why read this when you could start on the chapter? Yay!

* * *

><p>"Yes Koneko-chan, I am in your room." Kisshu smirked, eyeing her up and down with a perverted glint in his cat-like eyes. "Yup, right, very much so! H-how about we play a game? T-that sounds fun, r-right?" Ichigo laughed nervously, losing a fighting battle of trying to keep that rosy red blush off her already heated face. "I'd love to play with you, kitten..." Kisshu chuckled darkly.<p>

Kisshu was about to pull her into a sensual kiss, but before he even had the chance to Ichigo jumped up and rushed towards her closet. "Wanna play candyland? I know you'll like it! Come on let's play, okay? Okay!" Ichigo giggled flustered. "That wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but all right..." Kisshu sighed sadly.

After three hours of playing different bored games, the room was left in a kinda awkward silence. Neither saying anything to each other while sitting back on Ichigo's bed. Kisshu glanced at his kitten curiously. When he saw the skittish look covering her features, he sighed.

"Why are you so anxious, Ichigo?" Kisshu mumbled.

"W-well, uh, it's just that I...I've never had a _**boy **_in my room...I mean, you know...boyfriend." Ichigo replied timidity, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She finally got the nerve to look at him, what she saw was amazing. "Really? That makes me happy..."

His eyes were staring at her so lovingly, his forest green hair framing his face very nicely. The moonlight giving him an extra glow. And he was smiling so softly at her, not anything like his teasing smirks. 'He's so...wow...'

That's it, no more. She couldn't take it any longer. Ichigo wrapped both arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. Kisshu immediately kissed her back, his own arms wrapping themselves around her tiny waist. It was such a soft kiss...At first. This is Kisshu were talking about, he doesn't do it the calm way.

Kisshu's hands came from being on her waist, to onto her thigh. As his hands went up a little more, Ichigo gasped. Kisshu used this opportunity all to his advantage.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Ichigo got somewhat dizzy by it. Her mind getting dazed from how passionately he kissed her. Almost as if it was their last kiss together. Shivers ran through her. She didn't mind, oh, not in anyway. His taste was like heaven to her, so spicy and delicious. That's when his lips left hers, but started trailing soft kisses down her neck. Ichigo blushed fiercely when she let out a small moan, her cat ears made their appearance. Although her eyes were closed, she could feel Kisshu's smirk. She also felt something else, you see, while Ichigo wasn't paying attention Kisshu's hands were going further up. More and more his hands went higher, so high until...

"KISSHU!" BAM!

Ichigo slapped Kisshu so hard he was sent flying towards the floor. A huge red, handprint made itself known on his pale cheek. "I don't care...that was SO worth it..." Kisshu murmured dreamily.

"Kisshu, how much do you want me to slap you?" Ichigo hissed, glaring at her perverted alien.

"Doesn't matter to me. In fact I am getting quite used to it, another thing..." Kisshu stood up, before Ichigo knew what was happening he pushed her back on the bed. "I kinda like it now..."

"Really? I bet you're into S&M!" Ichigo huffed angrily, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"S&M? Is that some kind of candy? IS IT LIKE M&M'S!" Kisshu said excitedly, his golden eyes shining with it's usual playfulness. His eyes held a very loving gaze as well, hiding under all that mischief.

Ichigo was pulled into a trance. His eyes leaving her breathless.

"You have really beautiful eyes..." Ichigo said softly. Kisshu blushed some.

"So are yours..." He lowered his head, about to kiss her when the door opened.

There stood Ichigo's father, staring at the young alien boy on top of his daughter...

**At the cafe**

"I see...That's awful. Don't worry, Tsuki-san, we'll find some way to get you back." Keiichiro smiled kindly. "Thanks..." Tsuki sighed, wondering how long she's been here. How long was she even going to be here? Was she never gonna be able to go back home? She didn't know, which upset her. But at least these people were trying to help her. "For now, how would you like to work here?"

"W-work? Here? Uhh..." Tsuki thought about it for a minute. "Sure, I guess. Thank you." Tsuki smiled.

"You're welcome, do you have a place to stay at?" Keiichiro said as he sipped from his tea cup. "No..." Tsuki said sadly. "Well, until you can get home you'll stay here. Your room will be next to Ryou's."

"Beside that mean blonde guy?" She growled a little. Tsuki hadn't even known him that long yet she already thought-no, knew he was somewhat of a jerk.

"He's not all that bad, just...oh, who am I kidding..." Keiichiro chuckled. "So the room is upstairs, right?" Tsuki asked. Keiichiro nodded. "Yes, if you need anything feel free to tell me and I'll try my best to help." Keiichiro gave her another one of his sparkly background smiles.

'How does he do that?' She thought, making her way into where she might be for a while.

Opening the door thinking it was her new room, was actually not...big mistake.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Tsuki screamed, her cheeks flaming red. Because there, standing in nothing but a towel, dripping wet was Ryou staring at her with shocked eyes. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ryou yelled, remembering about the last time this happened. "At least I have a towel on, though..."

Meanwhile downstairs, Keiichiro sighed softly. "He really should get a lock for that door..."

**In the girls changing room**

"Hey Zakuro-oneesama, can I ask you something?" Mint blushed sightly. "No, I won't marry you." Zakuro replied blankly. "N-no! Not that...what if I said that I sorta, kinda, maybe liked a boy?" Mint said shyly. "Which is it? Do you like him or not?" Zakuro seemingly said interested.

"Yes, but I think he likes someone else. I don't know why though, I mean come on! How could any guy not want me?" Mint threw her nose in the air, smugly."Looks can only go so far, Mint. If you really like this guy Mint, you need to talk with him. Get to know him, and ask him how he feels about you. And if Ryou likes Ichigo, move on." Zakuro had a tiny smirk on her face after seeing the surprise look Mint was giving her.

"H-how did you...?" Mint blushed. She knew, oh god, she knew. If Zakuro could figure it out that easily, does that mean anyone else knew? Did _**he **_know? What if he did? If so, wouldn't he have told her? Or try talking with her? Does that mean he doesn't like...her?

"Lucky guess..." Zakuro winked, making Mint squeal like the fangirl she was. "Wait Zakuro-oneesama, he doesn't like Ichigo. I heard he likes another girl...What was her name? It starts with a T...Oh, that's right! It's..."

**With Pudding**

"I'm not Ichigo, na no da!" Aoyama just smiled. "Don't be silly, Ichigo! Hey, Mint!" The tree-hugger said at the very scared little girl. "Stop being creepy, na no da! Oh, wait...you can't, na no da. Only one thing to do, na no da!" Pudding smirked. "What, Onee-chan?" LuCha asked. "KNOCK HIM OUT, NA NO DA!" With that said...WHAM, POW, BAM!

"We only had to hit him once yet we did it three times..." HeiCha giggled. "You guys watch him, na no da. Pudding will find Tar-Tar, na no da!" All the kids nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Tar-Tar, na no da? TAR-TAR COME HERE, NA NO DA!" Pudding shouted, she's been looking for him about two hours now. "Tar-Tar gets candy if Tar-Tar comes out, na no da!" As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, Taruto was there. "I WANT CANDY!"<p>

"Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding said delightedly, she then pounced on him. Giving Taruto a tight huggle, smiling happily that now her best friend, or, as of now, her boyfriend was here. "L-let go, monkey!" Taruto's cheeks started turning cherry red. "Did Tar-Tar miss Pudding, na no da?" Pudding looked into his eyes, her own sparkling in the light. Taruto's blush darken from how adorable she was smiling at him, and how close their faces were...

"If I say yes will you let me go?" Taruto wanted to kiss her, but his pride told him another thing. "Only if Tar-Tar really means it, na no da!" Pudding giggled, making Taruto's heart skip a beat. The hell with pride. He closed the space between them in a flash, Pudding blushed from the sudden kiss. But was not complaining, he's kisses were always so sweet. Making her knees shake a little, a warm feeling beating into her heart. Breaking the kiss for air, both their faces were ruby red. "Does that answer your question, baka?" Taruto said breathless. Pudding only nodded her replied.

"Tar-Tar wants Pudding to let go now, na no da?" Pudding mumbled. "Actually no, not yet..." Taruto smiled. Pudding smiled as well, very brightly. "You know what would make Pudding and Tar-Tar's kisses better, na no da?" Taruto shook his head no. "If we did it while eating candy, na no da!" Pudding got a candy drop out of her pocket, putting it in her mouth then leaning back in for another kiss. But this one should be even sweeter.

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: Did I forget about Lettuce and Pai? Sure did!<p>

Pai: ...

Lettuce: W-will we be in the next chapter?

Ayame-chan: You should be...Hmmm...**Writing**

Pai: What's this about kisses?

Ayame-chan: HEY! No peeking!

Lettuce: **Blushing** Review please...


	15. Red eyes?

Ayame-chan: Sorry for not updating soon, I was inspired by "The lazy song" by Bruno Mars.

Ichigo: How could that inspire you?

Ayame-chan: Who knows. **Kicks feet up and turns TV on**

Kisshu: Look at all these yummy, sweet treats Mew Polarbear gave us! **Licks lips**

Ayame-chan: DID YOU SAY SWEET TREATS?

Kisshu: NO! You don't need them because you get to crazy!

Ayame-chan: **Throws pocky at Kisshu's head **Pocky is a yum, yummy Japanese snack food! **Gives one**

Aoyama: They are good.

Ayame-chan: WHO LET THE DOG OUT?

Aoyama: I've heard of that song.

Kisshu: Baka.

Ichigo: Be nice to him!

Ayame-chan: Like hell-Wait...Yeah, let's be nice. How about we play a game?

Aoyama: I'd love to play!

Ayame-chan: Okay, let's play "Hangman".

Ichigo: I got a bad feeling about that...AYAME-CHAN DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Ayame-chan? DON'T PUT THAT AROUND HIS NECK! STOP!

* * *

><p>Time seem to stop as Ichigo and Kisshu stared at her dad. Kisshu's heart seemed to stop as well, he could just teleport but he didn't want to leave Ichigo to deal with this on her own. Shintaro had absolutely no emotion on his face. Which made a cold shiver run through Kisshu. 'What the hell? Shouldn't he be freaking out now?'<p>

"Wait right there..." Shintaro said calmly, leaving the room.

"That was...odd." Ichigo mumbled. "Now that he's gone, let's get back to where we were." Kisshu smirked. "No way, my dad might be coming back in here any minute!" Ichigo hissed, trying to get up only to have her golden-eyed boyfriend push her back down. "No." He glowed a little. "Let me up, Kisshu!" Ichigo started struggling, but Kisshu wasn't about to let her go. His eyes flashed ruby red as he lowered his head, then he licked her lips. "K-Kisshu, what's wrong with you? LET GO!"

Kisshu just smirked and started kissing her neck, his eyes glowing darker. Ichigo knew something was wrong. She knew Kisshu would never make her do something she didn't want, he told her himself. When he bit her neck she screamed. That's when Shintaro came into the room with a huge chainsaw.

"YOU WON'T SUCK HER BLOOD, VAMPIRE!" Shintaro charged at Kisshu, but he was to late. Kisshu disappeared. "Ichigo, are you okay? OH GOD, YOU'RE A VAMPIRE NOW! WHY? WHY MUST THIS WORLD BE SO CRUEL!" Her father hugged her, making Ichigo whine. "I'm fine! Let go, dad!" She didn't have time for this. Ichigo needed to find Kisshu and find out what that was all about. He was being so...aggressive! Was it wrong she kinda liked it? But still, his eyes...Why did they turn red? Maybe it's a alien thing, whatever it was she wanted to know!

"My baby girl is a vampire, why, why, why? You need to stay out of the sun now!" Shintaro cried.

"I'm not a damn vampire!" Ichigo hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady!" Shintaro stopped hugging her, she at once took a step back.

"If you don't leave I'll suck your blood." Ichigo grinned.

"NOOOOOOOO! WAIT HERE, I'LL GET SOMETHING TO CURE YOU!" Shintaro yelled, running for help.

**Morning**

After many test, garlic, sunlight and watching Vampire Knight, Ichigo was finally able to sneak out of the house. She hasn't seen Kisshu since the whole thing happened, which was strange. He would always be there in the tree next to her room whenever she woke up, so he could get a morning kiss. He always walked her to school to. 'Maybe it has something to do with the red eyes, thing?' Ichigo thought, depression sinking into her. She had to talk with him, that much was certain. But what if he does the same thing? What if his eyes turn red again? What if he tries making her watch Mew Mew Power? She might rip her eyes out if he did that. Just where is he anyway? He left without saying another word. The look on his face made her worry even more about him. He had lust in his eyes and...guilt? She wasn't used to this, but the way he acted...The way he kissed her neck...She blushed. "What's going on with him?" Ichigo sighed. Today was going to be long.

**With Lettuce**

To say Lettuce was happy would make someone slap you then write 'Baka' on your forehead. She was beyond happy, her and Pai were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Pai was her first boyfriend, that made her even happier. He may be an alien, but he was so much fun! Well, in his on 'Pai' way.

"He's coming over so I need to look my best!" The green haired Mew blushed a little. Pai had asked her out on a date. They were going to the beach, even though she doesn't know how to swim. She said yes because it would be rude not to, and he seemed eager...Er, if you consider asking in a non-emotion voice eager...

She put on a light green two piece bikini, it had small, blue waves on it as well. She even took her hair down, letting it flow all the way down to her back. Lettuce gulped when she checked the time. "He's going to be here soon." She brushed her hair then sat down at the kitchen table, humming a childhood song her mother used to sing every night when she wouldn't go to sleep.

"You have a beautiful voice." An even deeper voice complimented, making Lettuce shoot up from her chair.

"P-P-Pai-kun!" She turned around and immediately blushed. He had no shirt on, he was wearing dark purple swim trunks that went down to his knees. His toned chest was the first thing she noticed, trying to rip her eyes away...She failed, BIG TIME!

Lettuce wasn't the only one blushing. As soon as she turned around Pai almost died from lack of air since all of it left his lungs. He tried to keep his eyes up, but they were going down...

"W-what are you l-looking at?" Lettuce blushed a bright red when she followed his eyes. They were looking at..."Your body." He said simply, then when the words caught up with him he blushed so red, he might never have a normal colored face again. "I-I-I mean nothing! I'm sorry...Shall we go?" Pai lowered his gaze to his feet, thinking he's been around Kisshu far to long. "S-sure...Um, it's okay..." Lettuce smiled shyly. Pai smiled as well, no one has ever made him smile so much. Actually, she's the only person or alien that's ever made him smile...To ever feel emotions.

**At the beach**

"You'll be fine. Come, let us swim." Pai took Lettuce by the hand, trying to walk towards the ocean. "But I can't swim..." Lettuce said, sadly. She was infused with Finless Porpoise DNA, yet she still didn't know how to swim. He must really think she's pathetic...

"Then I'll teach you. There's nothing to be scared of, I'll make sure to help you in anyway I can." Pai softly kissed her cheek, making it turn rosy red. "R-really?" Lettuce smiled. "Of course."

Pai gently wrapped his arms around her waist when they got into the water. She blushed but said nothing, feeling safe in his arms. "Now relax. Don't be anxious or afraid, I'm here with you." Pai whispered sweetly in her ear. "H-hai...I'm not scared. Not anymore...with you here...I-I LOVE YOU!" Lettuce hid her blazing red face into his hard rock chest.

Pai's eyes widen, but more from happiness than shock. He hooked his finger under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. He smiled softly at the girl. "I love you to, Lettuce-chan." Then he kissed her, making her melt into him. As the kiss deepen, Pai felt something strange. He didn't know what it was but something about it made him feel...odd. His eyes flashed red a moment, which went unknown to Lettuce since her eyes were still closed enjoying the kiss. Pai broke the kiss slowly, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. "Let's continue with the date." Pai didn't want to make her worry, so he kept it to himself. He'd have to do some research later, but definitely not now. He wanted to make this date last as long as possible. And, maybe another kiss wouldn't hurt. He leaned his head down so their faces were close, before he could kiss her a seagull came out of nowhere and started pecking at his head. "GET THIS FOUL CREATURE OFF!" While Pai was running around like an crazy person, desperately trying to get the seagull off, Lettuce lifted a hand near her face. She lightly brushed her fingers across her lips and smiled. "I love him..." This day was the best she's ever had.

"GET IT OFF!"

**With Pudding and Taruto**

Candy wrappers were all around them, yet they still kept kissing without the candy drops. "Pudding thinks kissing is more sweet, na no da!" Pudding giggled. "It's cool..." Taruto looked away like he didn't care, but on the inside he was doing a happy dance. "Wanna do it again, na no da?" Pudding didn't wait for an answer. She pulled him into another chaste kiss, loving having him close to her. Taruto smiled into the kiss, but then he felt something weird. It was faint but he felt it, that's when his eyes flew opened. They sparked red, it disappeared sooner than it came though. 'What the heck?' He broke the kiss, seeing a worried monkey girl staring oddly at him. "Something wrong Tar-Tar, na no da?" Taruto shook his head no. Whatever it was, he wouldn't tell Pudding. She might try playing doctor, which ended badly last time.

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: Kisshu, if you get this wrong he's gonna be hanged.<p>

Kisshu: Z!

Ayame-chan: NOPE! **Cuts rope**

Ichigo: NOOOOOOO! **Cries**

Kisshu: What's going on with me, Taruto and Pai?

Ayame-chan: You'll have to wait and find out.

Kisshu: Awwwwwwww!

Aoyama: That wasn't very fun...

Ayame-chan: The hell? How did you get down?

Aoyama: Ichigo.

Ayame-chan: ... **Typing**

Ichigo: What are- Tree-hugger, go away!

Aoyama: I-Ichigo?

Ichigo: NOW! **Kisses Kisshu**

Aoyama: **Runs away, crying**

Ayame-chan: Wonder why she did that? **Evil smirk**

Kisshu: This is the life... Review if you want to know what's going on!

Ayame-chan: I'll be inspired by that song again if I don't get 10 reviews.

Kisshu: REVIEW, PLEASE!


	16. Voice in my mind? Ryou likes her? HUH?

Ichigo: You suck at this!

Kisshu: I'm trying!

Ichigo: Try harder!

Kisshu: Just give me a minute!

Ichigo: Hurry up!

Pudding and Ayame-chan: **Walks in**

Pudding: What are you guys doing, na no da?

Kisshu: Got any twos?

Ichigo: Finally! GO FISH!

Kisshu: DAMN!

Ayame-chan: Wow, I thought they were-

Ichigo: **Shoves sweet cupcakes Gallaghergir101101101 gave us in Ayame-chan's mouth**

Kisshu: DON'T-

Ayame-chan: OH YEEEEEEEAH! **Starts eating all the yummy cookies MoonlightMew513 gave me**

Pudding: Hide the other sweets, na no da!

Ayame-chan: MINEEEEEEE! **Gets all the great junk food 1411alexis threw at me and eats like a crazy person**

Kisshu, Pudding and Ichigo: PUT THAT ROCKET MISSILE DOWN!

Ayame-chan: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY LITTLE FRIEND!

**Boooooooooooooom!**

* * *

><p><strong>With Pudding and Taruto<strong>

"We're back, na no da!" Pudding chirped, holding Taruto's hand as they made their way into the living room.

"Onee-chan is home!" The little kids happily said as they let go of the rope that was holding Aoyama up from a pit of fire ants.

"Where did you get the fire ants, na no da?" Pudding couldn't help but giggle when her brothers and sister smiled brightly.

"The better question is where and how did you get a pit?" Taruto almost screamed when the little monsters tackled him.

"So you're Onee-chan's boyfriend!" ChinCha said while pulling at his ears. The others were playing with him to, which annoyed him greatly. HeiCha was pinching his cheeks, LuCha kept ripping his hair, both HonCha and HanaCha were tugging his arms. Finally, Taruto had enough and teleported to the other side of the room. "How come all of you had to take after your sister!" Taruto rolled his eyes when they all yelled. "NA NO DA!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Ichigo, make the candy stop biting me!" Aoyama begged, having tons of fire ants biting the hell outta him.

"Should we?" Taruto snickered. Pudding and the kids all gave him the puppy dog eyes, shaking their heads no.

"P-P-PAI! When d-did you get here?" Aoyama, what it looked like, ripped the rope and ran towards Taruto. Holding his arms out for a hug...

"AH! Don't touch me!" Taruto kicked the side of his face, making him fall back into the fire ants pit.

Pudding, with her siblings, started laughing. Taruto glared at them but said nothing, wondering what the heck just happened. Why did he call him Pai? Sure, they have the same ears, but at least he has a personality. Well, as of lately it seems Pai has gain somewhat of one. After hooking up with the green Mew Mew. He would come home with the same blank look, but Taruto could, what it sound like, hear someone yelling "I KISSED HER! AND LEARNED HOW TO SMILE!"

"I'm sorry, Pai! I cheated on you with Ryou, but I never stopped loving you!" Aoyama desperately tried getting back out, but the fire ants were having none of that. They crawled onto his face, one of them got between his eyes and said... "Take this, jersey shore tan wannabe!" jumping into his eyes, the little fire ant bit down on his eye pupil. "OWWWWWWWWW!" Aoyama screamed, holding the now burning eye with his left hand.

"That's how we do it in my hood, bitch!" The ant from hell proudly said, hopping back out of the tree-huggers eye.

"That wasn't very nice..." Aoyama mumbled, sadly.

"I almost feel bad for him, na no da..." Pudding mumbled as well.

Taruto raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Heck no, na no da! Let's play a new game with him, na no da!" The monkey Mew smiled sweetly at him, she knew he could never say no to that face. She was right.

"Sure! A-anything you want, but if I don't like it I won't play!" Taruto blushed, trying to still act cool. His cheeks only darkened when Pudding put her lips next to his ears and whispered. "Let's play..."

* * *

><p><strong>At the cafe<strong>

"Really? He likes her?" Zakuro seemed like she didn't care, but was smirking in her mind.

"Yes! It's not fair either! I've been here longer than her!" Mint growled, how could Ryou not have noticed her? I mean, yeah she never works or helps out, but come on!

"Well, change his mind. I'm sure she doesn't know, I don't think she even likes him." Zakuro stated calmly, crossing her arms.

"Who doesn't like who?" Both Mint and Zakuro turned to see Tsuki standing outside the door. Her hair was damp, drops of water dripping to the floor. She had on blue pajamas with white, fluffy cloud patterns. She had a towel around her neck, both arms securely under her crutches.

"You shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations." Mint stuck her nose in the air, doing what she's done many times to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry." Tsuki smiled apologetically. Mint just made a "pfft" sound.

"Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, who were you guys talking about?" Her dark sapphire blue orbs looked to Mint then Zakuro curiously.

"Oh nothing, just that Ryou likes you. I mean like, as in crush. You understand." Zakuro smiled slightly at the small red blush creeping it's way onto Tsuki's cheeks. "HE WHAT?"

"You heard her! He likes you and not me! How could he not like me? I mean, who doesn't like me?" Mint smirked smugly. "Ryou." Zakuro yawned, while Mint sighed. "Right..."

"B-b-but I don't like him like THAT!" Tsuki shouted. "He's to mean for me!"

"I think he acts like an beautiful gentleman." Mint murmured dreamily, her eyes were starry eyed. Holding both her hands together, blushing with a big smile.

Tsuki and Zakuro sweat dropped.

"Uh, yeah, well that's what you think..." Tsuki rubbed the back of her head nervously. "So...what do we do? Well, what should I tell him? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but..."

"But what? Oh right, you like someone else. Ash, was it?" Zakuro smirked lightly.

"N-no! I, er, um...Besides that, what should I say to Ryou?" Tsuki's little blush wasn't so little now. She was kinda shy at talking about her feelings when it came to boys.

"Tell him to leave you alone and get with me!" Mint looked at her hopefully. "Since you don't want him, I bet he won't really care. Not when he has me!" The look of hope quickly changed to one of smugness.

"Okay, I'll go see if he's still in his room." Before Tsuki could leave, Zakuro put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't forget to knock." Tsuki nodded.

'To late for that...' She thought while walking down the hall towards his room. When she got there, she did as told and knocked. After waiting for about two minutes, she slowly opened the door to see...

* * *

><p><strong>With Kisshu<strong>

"I can't believe I did that to her!" Kisshu yelled, punching a nearby tree. After leaving Ichigo and getting his eye color back to it's normal amber gold, he went to the lake him and Ichigo had been so many times before. It was now their special place.

"She probably thinks I'm a huge pervert now! Oh wait..." Kisshu sighed. She already did think of him as one, but he couldn't help it! Sometimes, it felt like it wasn't even him doing it. Like something else was taking control of his mind. _'That's because something is, pretty boy.' _A low, dark voice whispered in his mind.

"W-what? Who's there? Jokes over, come on out!" Kisshu was half suspecting Taruto or maybe even Pai to jump out at him, laughing. But they didn't...

'_You can't see me, because I am you. Fun, huh?' _The odd voice chuckled, making Kisshu shiver.

"What? WHAT'S GOING ON?" He didn't know what, he didn't know who, and he didn't know how the hell it got into his head, or what the hell was S&M, all Kisshu knew was he had to get that voice out...!

'Wait...maybe it's just my imagination. I'm so worked up with what I did to Ichigo...I'm just stressed out...' He tried convincing himself. Everything was quiet, Kisshu almost made a sigh of relief until he heard an evil snicker. '_Oh, I'm far from real. Soon enough, your body will be mine.' _He could hear the voice smirk.

"My body? Freaking pervert!" Kisshu growled, making a sick face.

_'Not like that, baka! I'll take over your body and you'll no longer exist...Although, that pretty little kitty seems interesting...' _It laughed when Kisshu snarled. "Don't you dare try anything to Ichigo!"

'_Oh? And what could you possibly do to stop me?'_

"I'd rather kill myself than hurt her!"

'_You wouldn't.'_

"That's what you think...or I think? You get the picture!"

_'You don't have the guts...'_

"Watch me..." With that said, Kisshu made one of his dragon swords appear...

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: Pudding, Kisshu and Ichigo aren't here right now because of an...accident...<p>

Pai: What...the...hell did you do...?

Ayame-chan: I'm so happy I got all those reviews that fast!

Pai: Answer me...

Ayame-chan: You guys rock!

Pai: Human...

Ayame-chan: What's that voice in Kisshu's head? Gotta review to find out! But wait, what if Kisshu doesn't live long enough?

Pai: LOOK, IT'S INUYASHA!

Ayame-chan: WHERE? WHERE?

Pai: In there! **Points at dumpster**

Ayame-chan: COME HERE, MY CUTE LITTLE PUPPY! **Jumps into dumpster**

Pai: Review for this baka...Oh, and give Pudding some "fun" games to play, if you will.


	17. I'll never break my promise

Ayame-chan: Hello, my awesome reader. Sorry for the late update!

Kisshu: How the hell did DutchyPuppy make it rain chocolate? **Has chocolate all over him**

Ayame-chan: **Eating triple-fudge quadruple-chocolate and whip-cream cake and whip-cream cake** Here you go! And don't question awesomeness! **Gives Kisshu some**

Kisshu: Thanks MewNeko! **Eats **Yummy~

Ayame-chan: And for Pudding. **Gives giant triple chocolate cake from sailor phoenix black**

Pudding: YAY, NA NO DA! PUDDING AND AYAME-CHAN THANKS YOU, NA NO DA! **Eats **Yum, na no da~!

Ayame-chan: **Eating the lollipops Gallaghergir101101101 gave us **These are good! Thanks~!

Kisshu: Wait...should Ayame-chan be eating all that...?

Ayame-chan: **Gets all the rock candy and cookies from AnimeLover2235 and eats them all in one bite **THANK YOU~!

Pudding: Oh no, it's starting, na no da!

Kisshu and Pudding: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ayame-chan: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE SONG CANDYMAN, BUT I'M GONNA HAVE FUN WITH THIS FLAMETHROWER TANK!

* * *

><p>When Tsuki opened the door, she saw Ryou wearing pink bunny pajamas. He was singing into a carrot while hopping up and down. Use your beautiful imagination. "Oh my love, I know you are my Candyman. And oh my love, your word is my command. Oh my love, I know you are my Candyman. And oh my love, let us fly to Bountyland!"<p>

"Oh...my...god..." Tsuki had the biggest sweat drop falling, her mouth wide open, her eyes huge, but then she felt laughter starting to bubble up. Before she knew what was happening, Tsuki laughed so hard Ryou jumped higher than a jack rabbit, hitting his head on the ceiling. After rubbing his sore head, Ryou slowly turned towards the enthralling voice. He blushed as he watched her fall over from laughing, now holding her sides. A few tears of laughter leaked through her sapphire orbs as she tried calming herself.

Finally, after ten more minutes of extreme laughter and ultimate embarrassment for Ryou, Tsuki was able to pick herself up with the help of her crutches. Giggling a bit, she asked. "Can I...talk to you? I mean...if you're not busy..." She nearly broke out into another laughing fit.

"S-s-sure! Um...I was dared to do this! You see...I-I..." Ryou blushed once again, looking down at his big bunny feet. Tsuki just smiled, wondering what the hell she got herself into. She bet Bianca would of loved this...A feeling of sadness shot through her at the thought. How was everyone back home? No one even saw what happened to her. She missed all her friends so much...

Ryou noticed, after looking back up, Tsuki's sudden change in emotion. "Are you...okay?" He said, almost sounding like a whisper. He then gently placed his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch. Ryou smiled kindly. "You can tell me..."

"Well...I miss my friends...Do you think they miss me?" Tsuki noticed their closeness and blushed slightly. Wasn't she supposed to tell him something? She couldn't remember, all she knew was Ryou started coming closer. Making that slight blush turn darker.

"Of course, I'm sure they're doing their best trying to figure out where you are. And although we don't know how, I'll also do my best at finding a way to send you back..." Ryou softly said, that hand now caressing her cheek. Which was now so red, cars would stop, thinking it was nothing more than a traffic light. "We'll find a way...I promise." Both their hearts were beating loudly. "R-really? W-wow..." Tsuki mumbled, shocked. Ryou took note of her shock and was kinda annoyed by it. "What? Why are you surprised?"

Tsuki giggled somewhat, staring into his sky blue eyes. "Well, you turned out to be not that much of a jerk after all." Ryou frowned.

"Why did you think I was in the first place, MewTwo?" Ryou said, getting closer without realizing.

"How could I not? You have the looks and attitude of one." Tsuki teasingly whispered, herself not realizing how close their faces were.

"Oh? Then how about I change your view on me..." Ryou smirked, now their lips were closing in. She closed her eyes slowly, not knowing exactly why. She felt her stomach bubbling, but the feeling wasn't a fluffy love..more of a...

Before the lip-locking could start...

BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!

Ryou fell back, his hair a mess. He looked up at Tsuki wide eyed. She blinked, a small smile appearing.

"Oops, my bad!" She gave him a brighter smile, not really caring she burped louder than a train horn.

* * *

><p>Pai could be found in his private library. After his date with Lettuce, and bird destroying, he left to figure out what that odd feeling was. Since Kisshu and Taruto were nowhere to be found, he knew this was the perfect time for research. Because when Taruto and Kisshu were there, he'd constantly be hearing the two fighting. It would be about not calling Kisshu's kitten an 'old hag' or 'don't call me Tar-Tar!' Most of the time it was about Taruto not sharing his candy he got from Pudding with Kisshu.<p>

So yes, this was his chance. Nice and peaceful, not a sound heard. Just how he liked it, unless Lettuce was the one making it. Her soft voice sent chills throughout his body. And not bad ones, more of that warm, loving feeling. She's so shy, which he thought was adorable, and sweet as can be. So caring...and their kiss together...Pai felt the blush creeping it's way onto him. He shook his head, telling himself to stay focused. He had to find out what's going on with that other strange feeling.

'_I might be able to help with that...' _A low snicker was heard, at least only to Pai.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Pai calmly said, not seeming to be affected by the foreign voice.

_'I'm right here, sunshine. In your mind, which is a shame. Such boring thoughts.'_

"Tell me, how did you accomplish doing so."

'_That doesn't matter, what does though, is that this boring body is going to be mine soon.'_

"Your threat gives no concern to me."

'_Oh? What about your pretty little green haired girl? I wouldn't mind playing in the water with her.'_

**OH, HELL NO!**

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HER! I'LL FUCKING END YOU!" Pai can't remember the last time he felt this way. Never has something someone has said made him this angry. But he wouldn't allow anyone to touch Lettuce. She's the only person in the entire universe that ever made him feel all the things he did. She made him feel happiness, she showed him it's okay to smile, but most important...she made him feel loved. And he loved her just as much. He made a promise to keep her safe. He'd be damned if anyone made him break that promise.

_'Isn't that sweet.' _It mocked.

"Damn you to hell! I have to tell Kisshu and Taruto!" With that said, he left. Off to find his friends.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where is he?" An annoyed strawberry Mew groaned. Ichigo had been looking all day for Kisshu. She checked everywhere and anywhere she thought he might be. "I don't understand..." She whispered sadly. She was worried sick about him, something was definitely wrong. He always saw her everyday, even when they weren't a couple he'd stalk her. She knew he did, her cat senses helped. And of course, the stolen kisses gave him away completely. Also, the feeling of being safe and watched over. Just what happened to her love?<p>

"Please Kisshu...be okay..." Tears slowly began falling. She remembered how Kisshu would kiss them away each time she cried. How he softly spoke to her when she's sad. And that time at the forest near their lake. She smiled, he loved taking her there. Wait...that's it! The lake is where she found him before, so does that mean he's there? "Only one way to find out!" She ran as fast as her cat powers allowed. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Nothing good either, but that wasn't stopping her. She had to find Kisshu, and fast.

"I'm coming, Kisshu!"

* * *

><p>Thousands of thoughts were going threw his head...or their? Whatever it was, he knew what he had to do. If this thing actually could take over him, then Ichigo...it might...No. He would never allow it. She was his life, she was the reason for him to live. So if killing himself would keep her safe, so be it. He'd never put himself before her, she was the most important person to him. She was the first girl he ever fell in love with, she was the only girl he'd ever love. The thought of being with anyone else made his skin crawl.<p>

For she was the only thing he lived for...Okay, there was this anime show he really liked...er, where was he? Oh yes, keeping Ichigo safe and how much he loves her. Ichigo...his sweet strawberry. Why would anyone want to hurt her? '_Your insane fangirls. They're cool, but what's so great about you? I mean us...Heh, I'd like to see a list!' _The voice sneered. '_I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that kitty you seem to love so much, I'd have **fun **with her.' _That made Kisshu growl viciously. He knew for a fact what **fun **this bastard voice was talking about. Like Kisshu would ever let anyone, **_ANYONE _**do that to her! Only he was allowed! She was his! _'Must you forget, she's never let you do anything but kiss her. With my help...I could get her to-' _

"SHUT UP! LIKE HELL I'D EVER ASK FOR HELP TO DO THAT! I'D NEVER MAKE HER DO SOMETHING IF SHE DIDN'T WANT! _**NEVER!**_" Kisshu screamed with rage. How dare this thing say such a thing! If Ichigo isn't ready, that's okay. He'd wait forever for her. As long as she's happy and safe, that's all he cares about. Her being in love with him is the greatest. Her love for him makes his life worth living. Doing something like **that **would be great, but he'd rather have her love. He loves her far to much, he'd do absolutely anything for her.

_'Well, aren't you the perfect boyfriend.' _The voice laughed teasingly, though disgusted.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kisshu growled.

'_Hmmm...call me Dren.'_

"Dren? As in nerd?"

'_Wait! I mean...Naraku! Yes...That will do nicely, yes?'_

"It goes well with you, seeing as the name meaning is hell." Kisshu snarled when the voice, now known as Naraku, chuckled. '_I'll have your little kitty friend screaming that name.' _That made Kisshu infuriated. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'RE SICK! YOU'LL NEVER LAY A HAND ON HER!" He yelled in absolute anger. "I guess I'll see you in hell, Naraku."

He lifted the dagger, coming to a stop near his heart. He made a promise not only to himself, but to Ichigo, a promise to protect her at all cost. He wouldn't dare break his promise...Even if it killed him.

"I love you, Ichigo. I'll always be looking after you. Good...Bye..." Kisshu whispered as he thrust the sword towards his heart. A scream of agony shot threw out the lake, forest. Blood splattered all around, making the once fresh, clean, green grass turn into dark crimson.

But that scream and blood did not belong to Kisshu.

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: Oops...<p>

Kisshu: **Coughing **You made Pudding go home!

Ayame-chan: That's okay, let's get someone else here!

Tsuki: Hi!

Kisshu: Tsuki? How she get in?

Ayame-chan: She blew the door down.

Kisshu: Oh no, another crazy person!

Ayame-chan: You're right, another crazy awesome person!

Aoyama: Hi there.

Kisshu and Ayame-chan: SON OF A BITCH!

Tsuki: **Blows Aoyama up with bazooka**

Kisshu and Ayame-chan: Welcome to the family!

Tsuki: Hehehe~

Kisshu: Seems like someone likes Ryou, isn't that right Ayame-chan?

Ayame-chan: I don't know, do you?

Tsuki: Hey...Kisshu has chocolate all over him...

Ayame-chan: You're right...

Kisshu: **Slowly backing away from fangirls **Oh god...

Tsuki: Review, please!

Kisshu: And thanks very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **Running like hell from hungry fangirls**


	18. I'm sorry

Ayame-chan: **Looking at all the dead fangirls DutchyPuppy killed **Oh my gosh...THAT WAS COOL!

Kisshu: **More chocolate on him **I kinda like having this on me. **Winks**

Ayme-chan: Kisshu + chocolate = Girl haven.

Pudding: I like all the candy 1411alexis keeps throwing at us, na no da~!

Ayame-chan: Yeah-**Cut off by all the sweets magicalgirl100591 gave us **HOLY SHIZ! THANK YOUUUUU~!

Kisshu and Pudding: We're doom!

Ayame-chan: **Eating up all I can **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW~!

Kisshu and Pudding: Three, two, one...

**Everyone has been disconnected**

* * *

><p>Kisshu's eyes shot open, what he saw utterly horrified him. It sent fear throughout his heart like a wildfire. Time seemed to stop along with his heart, thinking this can't be happening, it's all just a horrible nightmare. One that he'll wake up from any second now. But he doesn't awake, this isn't a dream, everything is happening, and it's his fault...<p>

"TARUTO!" Kisshu screams with terror. He stabbed Taruto, his best friend, his little brother. He wanted to kill himself, yet, he might have just killed one of his most precious friends. How did this happen? All he wanted to do was protect the one he loves, but only ended up hurting someone else he loves dearly.

"No...no...no..." Kisshu couldn't hold back the tears that were freely falling. Because laying there, covered in blood, is Taruto. Blood dripping from his sides and mouth, spreading all around him until crimson was the only thing seen surrounding him. The dagger still deeply inside the left side of his waist. Blood gushing out like a river, a bloody river you never wish to see. Especially when it's coming from someone you care so much about.

"I-I'm so...s-so sorry, T-Taruto..." Kisshu sobs, kneeling next to his injured brother. He gently puts his arm around Taruto's shoulder and lifts him up to his chest. "I never...I never m-meant to h-hurt you..." That's when another scream is heard, a high pitched scream only one girl could have...

"TAR-TAR, NA NO DA!"

Pudding...

"Why...w-who did this to Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding dropped to her knees in front of him, crying as pain stabbed within her heart as one thought came across her mind.

Is he dead?

No...He couldn't be! Not him...her best friend, her first and only love. She may only be a child, but that doesn't mean anything. She knows he's the one she could ever and will love. Age means nothing when it comes to love. Only the heart. He owns her heart, she gave him her heart. Her heart belongs to him, and even if he won't admit it she knows his heart also belongs to her.

That's when she noticed something, Kisshu's sword sticking out from Taruto's side...It was what caused this? But did that mean...would Kisshu really...? She looked up from Taruto to Kisshu, her eyes clearing from being blurred with tears. Hate fills her eyes, burning worse than a blazing inferno. One thing on her mind.

Kill.

"Y-you did this...na no da. You hurt Tar-Tar...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, NA NO DA!" Kisshu stares wide eyed at the pure hatred coming from such an sweet, fun, loving girl. The hate in her voice completely catches him off-guard. He didn't have much time to think when Pudding transformed into Mew Pudding and began attacking him.

"Ribbon...Pudding ring INFERNO!" Kisshu jumps out the way before it hit him. He had to do something, his brother was dying. He needed help...but come to think of it, was Taruto still even alive? He hadn't checked, he was in so much shock he didn't take the time to see. So what if...

"Ribbon...Pudding ring INFERNO!" Again and again she attacks, he barely dodges each one. He already feels tired, but Pudding doesn't seem at all weakened. Even after using her attack many times. The hate continues beating inside her heart for the one who hurt, maybe killed, her most cherished love. Kisshu knows he should fight back, defend himself. But he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, he understands why she's doing this. And maybe...he deserves it...

That's when Kisshu gets hit. He's knocked into a tree, hardly conscious. This was it, he was going to be killed. 'I wanted to die...so maybe this is a good thing. Maybe...I'll see Taruto...' He closed his eyes, waiting for his end.

"Ribbon...Pudding ring INFERNO!"

What's this? He didn't feel anything. But...he heard the attack. Wait...he also heard...

"Ribbon...Strawberry surprise!" The attack blocked Pudding's just in time.

"I-Ichigo?" Kisshu says in a raspy voice before everything went black. He glances at Taruto first, though. Saying one last thing before blackness pulls him into the darkness. "I'm...sorry..."

Ichigo almost screamed when she saw Taruto and Kisshu. Taruto was drenched with blood, while Kisshu had blood covering his chest, breathing heavily. "W-what happened? Pudding, why were you attacking Kisshu? What's going on!" Pudding doesn't answer, she growls. Making Ichigo take a step back, she's shocked to see Pudding so enraged. "Get away from Kisshu, Ichigo. Or I'll kill you as well." Pudding snarls. Ichigo opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Pudding has never talked like that, and she's always said 'na no da' at the end of each sentence. But somehow, she finds her voice. "No! I won't let you hurt him!" Ichigo yells back, tightening her grip on her Strawberry Bell.

"So be it..." Pudding lifts her weapon at both Ichigo and Kisshu. But something isn't right...Her hands are shaking? Ichigo can tell Pudding doesn't want to do this, that she's beyond sacred. Ichigo smiles sadly at her, stepping towards her. "Pudding..." She says softly. "S-stay back! I m-mean it!" Pudding starts sobbing, no longer able to hold back the tears. Ichigo doesn't listen, she keeps walking towards Pudding until she's right in front of her. Pudding closed her eyes, thinking Ichigo was going to attack her. But that does not happen. Ichigo grabs Pudding and pulls her into a loving hug.

Pudding untransformed along with Ichigo, then grasped Ichigo's shirt, crying into it. "Tar-Tar...T-Tar-Tar..." Pudding repeats, sobbing harder each second. Ichigo caresses Pudding's head, trying to calm her. "Shhh...It's going to be okay." Ichigo wasn't sure if that was the truth, she had no idea what was happening. By the looks of it, not good. That feeling of something bad happening was not just a feeling it seems, but this is far worse than she expected. Ichigo wants to ask how this all happened, why Taruto is covered in blood, why they're there, but she feels this isn't the best time for questions. Right now, Pudding needs comfort, and that's exactly what Ichigo was going to give her. Since Pudding is like a little sister to her, she'll do everything she can to help. Even if she is worried sick about Kisshu, as well as Taruto.

Suddenly, there was a ripple in the air. Soon, Pai appeared. For the first time, Ichigo saw emotions from Pai.

Worried, shocked, scared, absolute sadness.

He ran to Taruto, not paying any mind to everyone around. He got to his knees beside Taruto, leaning his head down towards Taruto's chest. Checking for the most precious sound he so desperately wanted to hear.

Taruto's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Ichigo: IT WAS TARUTO? AND THIS WAS IN NO WAY FUNNY? HOLY CRAP!<p>

Ayame-chan: I'm so evil.

Ichigo: When did you get back?

Ayame-chan: Who cares? Hey, I need you to go make a lemon with Kisshu.

Ichigo: W-W-W-WHAT?

Ayame-chan: Why are you yelling? I have a lemon seed I want you two to plant for me.

Ichigo: Oh...

Ayame-chan: Now make some lemonade with Kisshu.

Ichigo: N-N-NO!

Ayame-chan: What's wrong with you? I have some lemons in the refrigerator!

Ichigo: Oh...okay...

Ayame-chan: Now to make you and Kisshu do a lemon!

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Ayame-chan: My goodness, I have some lemon costumes I want you both to try on and do the lemon dance!

Ichigo: The lemon what?

Ayame-chan: Nothing, anyway, review please! Wait...Ichigo, you thought I was talking about THAT kind of lemon?

Ichigo: **Nods, blushing**

Ayame-chan: **Evil grin **Hmmm...

Ichigo: **Takes off**


	19. All that matters and a awful nightmare

Kisshu: It's about freaking time!

Ayame-chan: **Mumbling**

Ichigo: It's 1:35am, why are you still awake?

Ayame-chan: Finally...got...the time...for computer...

Kisshu: No! Stay awake or you won't be able to write!

Ayame-chan: Right...I have PMs...I'll get back to them later...Sorry... **Zzzzzzz...**

Ichigo: She's out...

Kisshu: Well...we're alone now. **Smirks**

Ichigo: **Rolls eyes **Ugh, I'm going to bed after this! AYAME-CHAN DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Kisshu...what's with that look?

Kisshu: Bed...Hehehehe...

Ichigo: **Runs away screaming how perverted he is**

Kisshu: Oh yeah, she wants me. **Looks at Ayame-chan **Guess no update...Oh, and DutchyPuppy, I thank you very much~! **Huggles**

* * *

><p>"I-is he...d-dead?" Ichigo struggled to ask, still holding Pudding close to her, who was crying and sobbing non-stop. Ichigo wanted to help Kisshu, she didn't know if he was dead or alive. He looked pretty beat up when she glanced at him. But with Pudding still holding on tightly around her waist, she had no choice but to stay where she was. How all of this could have happened was still digging into her mind. How Pudding, Taruto and Kisshu got here was what she really wanted to know. She had an idea of why Kisshu was, but as for Taruto and Pudding, none at all. It made no sense whatsoever, she didn't tell anyone about this place. Maybe Kisshu told Taruto? Even if he did, she didn't think Taruto would care enough to actually come see the place.<p>

Her heart felt like it stopped from fear as Pai said nothing. Instead, he slowly stood up with his head hung low. Pudding noticed this when she lifted her head to look at Taruto. Thinking the worse, she pulled herself from Ichigo's arms and ran towards Taruto. Her tears falling like they'll never stop, and if what she believes is true, they never will. With that thought cutting through her heart, she fell onto her knees next to him. She screamed his name over and over while hugging him gently, hoping for some sort of reaction.

"Pudding..." Ichigo felt her own tears now dropping. The sight made her heart twist with sorrow, so much she had to look away. Her eyes landed on Kisshu. His back was against an old oak tree, blood was running down from the top of his head near his left ear. There were many cuts, along with bruises, covering his whole body. But the expression on his face is what made her cry all the more. It was pure sadness, distress, angst mixed together, making an unforgivable emotion. Before she could go to him, her head snapped back towards Pudding and Taruto when she heard a low groan.

"P-Pudding..." Everyone gasped, it was Taruto! Pai, who had his head down, quickly lifted his gaze from the ground to Taruto. He was amazed, because when he checked for Taruto's heartbeat he heard nothing. So how was it possible for him to still be alive? Could Pudding have something to do with it? How? Or maybe...no...that couldn't be it...

"Tar-Tar! Oh, Tar-Tar! Tar-Tar is a-alright, na no da!" Pudding sobbed, hugging him closer but not to tight since the dagger was still deeply inside him. She didn't care about how much blood was staining her clothes, all that mattered was Taruto...her Tar-Tar.

"P-Pudding...listen..." The said alien rasped as he cupped her cheek lightly.

"Yes, Tar-Tar?" Pudding sniffled, leaning the side of her face onto his hand.

"I made you cry...remember when I said I wanted to make you cry? I lied...one more thing." He coughed up a little blood, making Pudding gasp slightly.

"Tar-Tar..." She whimpered, tears falling into his hands palm.

"Stop calling me that stupid name!" With one last cough, he fainted.

"We must hurry and get him into surgery! He won't last much longer if we don't do so! Mew Ichigo, carefully pick up Taruto while I get Kisshu. Then all of you grab hold of my shoulder." Pai stated firmly, heading over to Kisshu. After lifting him gently, Pai wrapped one of Kisshu's arms around his neck while he put his own arm around the green-haired aliens waist. He felt hands on his shoulders. Knowing who it was, he didn't even look. So he teleported.

* * *

><p>Reappearing in the cafe, he wasted no time in heading for the basement where he was sure the man named Keiichiro would be. He couldn't return to their ship, some odd things had been happening lately. On several occasions, he felt as though someone could be watching him and his alien friends. And no, it wasn't the creepy little voice. He wasn't quite sure what it was or if there was anything at all, but whatever the case may be, something in his gut told him there was something, and it couldn't be anything good. Speaking of that creepy voice, he hadn't heard a single word from it for a while now. It had been oddly quiet since his last conversation with it. You'd think it would be snickering and chuckling at what was going on with Kisshu, Taruto and Pudding. Yet, nothing. Not one word or sound.<p>

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he quickly found himself at the basement door, Ichigo and Pudding next to him with Taruto. Not even knocking, they burst through. Only to see a certain brunette watching 'My little pony' on one of the computers while combing his long ponytail, mumbling that his hair looked far better than those wannabe ponytails.

"Sorry for interrupting your useless time, but show me where you humans keep your medical equipment." Pai narrowed his eyes, thinking he maybe should have went to the blonde first. But then again, that blonde most likely couldn't care less about his injured friends. His parents were killed by aliens, so it made sense somewhat. Even if it wasn't Pai, Kisshu or Taruto's fault.

"Oh my, what happened? Hurry and lay them down. We have to stop the bleeding fast, and get this dagger out from him. Seeing as I don't know how to do sugary, I'm hoping you'll be able too." Keiichiro motioned Ichigo and Pai to lay both aliens on one of the small beds, which were in a far corner towards their right. There was also everything a hospital had next to them, even the beds looked like they came from one. "This is the emergency area for the Mews whenever they got hurt. Judging by how deep that dagger is, I doubt he'll be able to last much longer..." He felt pity, seeing how much that sadden Pudding. He could even see a slight bit of worry in Pai's eyes, though the older alien tried masking it.

Doing as said, both Ichigo and Pai laid the boys gently down. Ichigo had been extremely careful not to put any kind of pressure on the dagger which was already deeply punctured in Taruto's side. After both boys were safely on their beds, Keiichiro asked Ichigo to leave with Pudding and wait downstairs until Pai was done operating surgery, while he started cleaning and dressing Kisshu's wounds. Pudding didn't want to leave Taruto's side, but left with Ichigo. Even if they both were reluctant to.

* * *

><p><em>Kisshu found himself in a dark place with nothing but endless darkness. How he got there, he didn't remember. It was cold and so very lonely, only he was there. Not one person or alien in sight. Where was he? Why was he here? He questioned himself on what could be happening. That's when he heard it. Kisshu could hear...a voice. The same voice he came to hate more than anything. He could hear it speaking, yet the words were not clear enough to understand. But whatever it was saying made him shiver with anger, sadness and...lost? The twisted voice was laughing now, laughing at someone. But who? All of a sudden, there was a shadow figure in front of him. From what he could see, it wasn't breathing. It was laying in what looked like some kind of liquid.<em>

_Just when he was about to reach for it, a bright light shot down upon it. Blinding him for a moment until he saw exactly who this shadow figure was. And the sight made him dropped to his knees with tears pouring down his eyes like heavy rain. Because there, laying in a pool of blood, was Ichigo. His Ichigo, dead. Gone and never to return. That thought made him cry harder. So he pulled her bloody body tightly to him, hugging her almost as if he believed it would squeeze life back into her. This couldn't be happening! He promised to protect her, to always save her whenever she was in danger! But...he failed. He failed protecting his most precious love. Why? Why not him? Why her? Why did it have to be her?_

_"He killed her..." An sickly sweet voice spoken._

_"W-who?" Kisshu asked, still sobbing into Ichigo's hair._

_"You must avenge her death..."_

_"Who killed her? TELL ME! I'll...I'll make whoever did this to her pay. I'll have them begging me to send them to hell!" He stood, bringing Ichigo with him. Holding her close to his chest, he felt anger overcome sadness. He'd see to killing the bastard who did such a thing to Ichigo. He would kill him, oh yes, very slowly and painfully. Make him suffer, even if it would never top how much pain Kisshu felt now. After that, he'd kill himself since he already felt dead inside. Without her, was the same as being dead. She was his life. Now that she's dead, he's lifeless as well. Without her, he's nothing more than an animated body with no soul._

_"He killed her...someone you're close to...Sometimes, not everyone are what they seem to be..."_

_"Someone...I'm close with?"_

_"His name is..."_

* * *

><p>Kisshu jolted awake, his nightmare still fresh in his mind. Just what did it mean? Should he worry about it? What if...that might really happen? And who was the person? Who was that voice about to name? Someone he's close to? He's never had such a awful nightmare before. Wait...nightmare! It was only a nightmare! Then that means Ichigo is okay! That she's alive! He had to be sure though, so without even thinking he jumped from the bed he had been asleep on and rushed to her. Running downstairs, Kisshu knew where he was, but right now he didn't even care how he got here. All that mattered was making sure his kitty-cat was fine.<p>

Seeing her sitting in one of the heart shaped chairs with slumped shoulders, he ran to her feeling overjoyed. "Ichigo!" Before the girl could react to hearing her name being called, Kisshu tackled her with a warm yet tight hug. He wanted to make sure this was real, that he wasn't dreaming. So he lifted her chin up, gazing into her shocked but happy eyes, before he kissed her hard. He felt relief rushing into his rapidly beating heart when she kissed him back. The kiss didn't last long, though he wanted it to, when she broke it. Only so she could hug him this time.

"I was so worried about you! Oh Kisshu, you shouldn't be out of bed!"

"I don't care...Just let me stay with you..."

Ichigo noticed the desperation in his voice, but didn't ask. Whatever is wrong with him, she'll wait until he's ready to talk about it. And another thing, she had to tell him about Taruto. So she sat back in her chair, well, more like Kisshu sat in the chair with her on his lap. Both his arms were still hugging her waist close to him, she wanted to ask why he was being so clingy but hadn't he always been like that? Yes and no. Sure, he visited her everyday and they'd spend time together. But now, it felt as though he didn't ever want to let her go. She was fine with that but still curious.

"Kisshu, I'm sure you're wondering why Taruto and Pudding were out there, right?" She felt him nod. "Well, Pudding said she wanted to play deer hunting with Taruto using Aoyama as the deer. So when they found a good spot in the forest, which was close to our lake, they put a deer antler hat on Aoyama and started shotting him with paintball guns. Pudding said that Taruto must have seen you because before she could say a word, he took off without her. She followed the path he went but stopped when she heard him scream. Fearing the worse, she ran faster. When she got there, she saw you next to him with his blood covering your clothes...Kisshu, what happened to Taruto?"

Without answering, he questioned her. "Is he alright? How is he? Is he...did he...d-die?"

"Kisshu...he..."

* * *

><p>Kisshu: What the hell? How did...?<p>

Ichigo: She sleep writes? Well...this chapter must suck!

Ayame-chan: "Pai appeared and Kisshu kissed his cheek." **Zzzzzzzzzzz...**

Kisshu: WHAT! NO-**Kisses Pai's cheek**

Pai: I'm going to go burn my face off now, bye. **Leaves**

Ayame-chan: "Ichigo ran towards a lake and started skinny dipping." **Zzzzzzzzzz...**

Ichigo: Oh no! **Runs to lake**

Kisshu: I can work with that!

Ayame-chan: "Kisshu sat down and did nothing while waiting for Ichigo to return." **Zzzzzzzzzz...**

Kisshu: **Sits **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMIT!

Ayame-chan: **Barely wakes up **Huh? Wha? Did I miss anything? **Yawns **Oh...an update! When that happen? Who cares! Review please! **Falls over... Zzzzzzzzz...**

Kisshu: WAIT! LET ME GO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


End file.
